The Girl With a Secret
by ownitlikeaboss
Summary: I ran and ran and ran. "What does this creep want with me" I thought. I ran all over town but the person was still following me. "Man this guy is persitant!" I was starting to get tired and my vision was starting to getting blurry. Before I knew it, I was trapped. Crappy summary Plz Read. Mah first fanfic. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello this is ownitlikeaboss. :) But you can call me MiMi cuz all me friends call me dat. I know wat ur thinking "MiMi" and "ownitlikaboss" not similar at all. Well... that just the user name I like to use on a lot of things. I also like to use moogoesthecow5 or anyting cow related lik moocows5 or somthing like that. So if you see a user name like that it's probably me. And now im ranting. This is my very first fanfic so be nice to me. . Constuctive critisim is invited but no flaming plz. Thx and Enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or UTAU and what ever other stuff I forgot to mention wasn't mine.**

Rin POV

Monday morning, I sighed as I sat down to eat my breakfast. I picked up an orange off the table and slowly started peeling it. I soon finished and reached for another, and another, and another. Before I knew it none where left. I sighed, "I guess I'll buy some more on the way home from school." I thought out loud. I got up, grabbed may bag, and headed out the door.

Since I have nothing better to do while I'm walking to school, I might as well introduce myself. Hello my name is Kagamine Rin, I'm 14 years old and in 8th grade. I have short blonde hair, and always have my signature ribbon in my hair. I'm you average teenager… well sort of. I go to school like any other teenager, and I eat, sleep, and all that other stuff. What's different about me is my past, and what I can do. So let me start from the beginning.

My parents were part of a secret organization in the government. They didn't have a specific name so I just call them TSO**. (A/N I was too lazy to come up with a name. hehehehe… If you're wondering TSO stands for The Secret Organization. Very very bad name I know.)** They were specialized in hunting down criminals that were giving the police a hard time. I know what this sounds like. What's the difference between my parents and the police? Well, for one they were always undercover, so they looked like normal people. I know police sometime do that too, but let me finish! If someone from the TSO caught a criminal, they didn't want their idenities revealed, (because of course it's a secret organization, so no one's supposed to know about it.) so instead they let the public think it was a normal police officer. Where do I come in with all of this? I'm getting there.

Since my parents are part of this organization, I was given a choice of weither I wanted to join. If I did, then I would begin training at a very young age, I had decided not to I would have my memories erased of the whole organization, and would live a normal life. Now of course I chose to join or else I wouldn't know about the organization today. The first day of my training, my teacher Luka-sensei decided to have me tested. You see at that time the governmet was working on a project in which they give normal humans powers. The test was to see if I was compatible with the powers or not. Turns out I was compatible and I did the surgery that gave me the powers. Afterwards I could control fire, turn invisible, fly, and had the ability to heal. As soon as my trainer heard this news, she trained me so that I would be able to use these powers better. She also taught me how to use a gun and a sword. I excelled at everything. (Not to brag or anything, but I was pretty awesome.) Sometime during the training I got my drivers license, because it was important that I learn to drive in case of an emergency. (Personally I didn't know why seeing that I could just fly away in an emergency.) Over the years my powers became stronger, and I could control them much better.

However, somehow the criminals had heard of me and wanted to use me for their own good. The head of the organization (Teto) decided it would be too dangerous for me to stay in TSO, so as soon as I was finished my training, I was disbanded, and went back to living as a normal girl. Teto had promised that someday I would be brought back into TSO… when it was safer. Until then I had to promise not to use my powers in public. I promised, and never saw her again.

So here I am now in my last year of middle school, and I still haven't heard anything about TSO. I'm starting to doubt I'm ever going to be let back in, because it's already been 8 years, but I'm still hoping.

**A/N sooo howd you like. The first few chappies will be pretty boring cuz i have to explain everyting to you guys and bleh. So plz review on how I did. IDK when the next time im gonna update is so bear with me cuz school sucks :( Anyway... while you are waiting for another update go read some other fanfics. There are a lot of good ones out ther~ Lolz im promoting other perople. Anyway Reveiw! **

**-MiMi . **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so bored right now. -.- I'm waiting for a friend to Skype meh. Anyways... I totally would've updated sooner, but my mom took away my laptop. :( But now I have it back, so it's all good. Oh! and I know I should've said this in the first chappie, but I know practically nothing about the government. :P SO this has abousolutly nothing to do with how the government actually runs. XP Anyways Enjoy!**

Rin POV

My parents went away on a mission, and I haven't seen them since the 4th grade. So I've been living alone for 4 years… During that time I have been secretly training in my basement. (Which is pretty big If I do say so myself) The control on my powers has grown quite a bit since I first got them. Other than that, I've been living a perfectly normal middle school life.

**(A/N sorry if the transition is confusing I didn't really know what to do to connect the explaining part to the actual story. This is still Rin's POV btw.) **I walked into the school building, up 1 flight of stairs, took a left, then a right and stopped in front of my locker. **(A/N That's actually how you get to my locker if you went in through the back of my school.) **I quickly opened my locker and shoved my book bag inside. I then took out my binder and whatever else I needed for classes. As soon as I closed my locker, the warning bell rang. "_Did the walk to school really take that long?_" I thought. "_Oh well, I'll just take the bus tomorrow." _ I quickly walked to my first period class. Math. I don't particularly like math, but I don't hate it either. I sit down in my seat and relax until… "RIN-CHHHAAANNNN!" I groan and turn around. There behind me was my best friend Miku. She's always super happy, no matter what happens. And sometimes it's really annoying. "Miku do you always have to be so loud in the morning?" I groan. "Well I'm always loud in the morning because I know it'll wake you up." She said. "Great. Thanks." I mumbled. She giggled. "No problem. Anything for Rinny-Chan." And with that she walked over to her seat and another boring day at school began.

Normal POV

"I think it would be a great idea!"

"No, it wouldn't. Clearly it's not time."

"But It's already been so long!"

"Patience! We will wait until the right time."

"B-But what if…"

"No! And that's final!"

"Fine! But if this backfires on us I'm blaming you!"

Len POV

Hello my name is Len Kagamine. Straight "A" student and I'm proud about it. Even if I'm really smart I'm not a nerd or anything. I still have friends and all that. So just think of me as a really smart middle school student.

I walked into class just before the bell rang. Most people were already there. I went to my seat in the back of the class and plopped down into it. I scanned the classroom once to see if she was here yet, and yup she was. Sitting in the front of the classroom. Rin Kagamine. Even thought we have the same last name we are not related at all. I have had a crush on her since 6th grade. But there was no way I was going to tell her that. Besides she probably doesn't even know I existed. At the moment she is talking to her best friend Miku. "_Wow" _I thought "_She looks great today. The way her blonde hair shimmers in the sunlight…" _ I jerked my head back. "_Snap out of it Len!" _I thought. I took one last look at her, blushed, and gazed out the window waiting for the teacher to show up.

Rin POV

"Hello class, today we are going to learn about…" **(A/N I Don't actually know what 8****th**** graders learn… so I just left it blank .) **The teacher droned on and on and on about math and other stuff. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Mikuo. The most popular boy in school. He was good at sports, and got all the girls. Even thought he was popular, he wasn't mean and obnoxious and he wasn't a playboy. Which I liked. Now with that being said, I don't like, like him. I see him as JUST a friend, and I'm sure he sees it that way too. Although Miku often teases me about how we get along so well. I looked over a Guakapo-sensei to see what his reaction would be. He gust sighed and asked Mikuo what his excuse this time was. "Well," Mikuo started. "I was chased by a dog through the streets and I dropped all my leeks. So I HAD to go back and pick them all up ya know? And then after that I had to wash them to make sure there wasn't any dirt. I mean who would want to eat someth-""Enough! " Guakapo-sensei interrupted. "Mikuo you have detention." Mikuo fake pouted **(A/N fake pouted? I didn't know how to word that.)** and walked to his seat. I looked up at him in amusement. He just gave me a thumbs up and sat down. I bit my lip trying to hold in my laughter. Serves him right for obsessing over his leeks.

**A/N Did you like? I tryed to make this one longer... but it didn't work out so well. Instead It turned out increadably short XP **


	3. Chapter 3 Yay more than 1k words! XP

**A/N Tests are fun! -.- I have had a ridicoulous amount of tests this week. One every frieken day. I'm gonna die. X( Really it's a pain in teh butt. I also have a ridicoulous amount of homework. :( Lol at this point im just complaining. I'm sooooo tired today! Had to wake up at 6:00 cuz of orchestra. (Still complaining) and yesterday I had a tennis game and my school lost. :( but other than those things It's actually been a really good day XP I've pretty much been happy the whole day :) Okay on with the story XP**

? POV

I ran down the street. Despite all the chatter that was happening around me all I heard was my own pounding heart. I glanced behind me and my eyes widened in horror seeing that THEY were gaining on me. I forced myself to run faster even thought my lungs were burning, and my legs were aching. "_I have to get away from them." _I thought. I ran into an ally way that was practically hidden from the street. Hopefully they wouldn't find me in here. I glanced down at object I was holding. I had to keep it safe. Suddenly I heard voices. They were getting closer and closer. I quickly buried the object in the ground and hoped that whoever found it would use it for good. I then sprinted out of the ally way. Someone spotted me and shouted "Look she's over there!" I ran as fast as I could, but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. I heard a BANG and searing pain spread though my back. I was too shocked to even scream. I fell to the ground seeing nothing but darkness.

Rin POV

"FINALLY!" I screamed. First fourth period was finally over, and I was so incredibly happy. Everyone was staring at me because of my sudden outburst, but I didn't care. I quickly ran out of the room before the teacher could give me detention.

Mikuo POV

It was time for lunch. I quickly gathered my stuff, and was about to stand up when, "FINALLY!" I heard someone shout. I turned to where the voice came, and not to my surprise, it was Rin who had shouted. She quickly bolted out the door. I laughed. "_Ah, that's Rin."_ I thought.

Len POV

I was about to walk down to the cafeteria, when a bolt of yellow crashed into me. "Ow!" I said. I sat up to see who had run into me. My eyes widened in shock. It was Rin that had run into me. Rin.

Rin POV **(A/N I like switching between POV's)**

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said. I was in such a rush I didn't even look where I was going. How stupid of me. I looked up and saw the blonde haired kid in my math class. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. I snapped my finger in front of face. He jolted out of his trance and blushed. "I'm sorry." he mumbled and was gone before I could even blink. I just stared in confusion at the spot that he had been. "_That was weird I thought." _I shrugged it off and hurried down to the cafeteria.

After I got my lunch and paid for it in the incredibly long lunch line where people always shove you, but I'm not complaining. I spotted the blonde kid that I ran into earlier… and at the next table sat Luki. My heart skipped a beat. If you can't tell I have a REALLY big crush on Luki. He was just sooooo cute! I calmly walked over and sat next to the blonde kid. He looked as if to say "What are you doing here?" I just rolled my eyes and said, "I came here to say sorry for running into you earlier, and you never did tell me you name." Well at least the second part was true; I really just wanted an excuse to sit near Luki. The blonde kid smiled and said, "My name is Len Kagamine, but you can call me Len." My eyes widened. "No way! We have the same family name." I said. "My names Rin Kagamine, but you can call me Rin." We started talking about random things, and sometimes Len's friends would pop in and say something. I smiled. It's true I came here for Luki, but this Len kid was fun to talk to.

Len POV

I was just sitting, quietly eating my lunch with some friends, when Rin sat down next to me. I guess I kind of was staring at her, because she rolled her eyes and said that she didn't get to apologize for what she did earlier, and she wanted to know my name. I smiled and said "My name is Len Kagamine, but you can call me Len." Her eyes widened and she said "No way! We have the same family name! My names Rin Kagamine, but you can call me Rin." I smiled and we spent the rest of lunch talking about whatever popped into our heads. When lunch was over, I was a bit disappointed. When I got to my next class I realized what had just happened. Rin Kagamine, the girl I have had a crush on since 6th grade, actually sat down with me at lunch. I then started to have a mini freak attack. I hope no one noticed.

Mikuo POV

I sat down at my usual table with a bunch of friends. Miku walked over and plopped down next to me. "Hey where's Rin?" I asked. She giggled and pointed to where she was. I gave her a confused look and asked, "Why is she sitting there?" She giggled some more. When she composed herself, she said "Probably ogling at Luki." I sighed. Of course, that was defiantly something she would do.

*time skip to Next day*

Rin POV

I got into the bus and sat in the very front where no one would bother me. I decided that I would take the bus from now on, because my walk to school took firggin forever! I started to hum a song to myself. The bus stopped at another stop. I stopped humming when I saw who got on.** (A/N Yes I just used stop like 3 times in the past 2 sentences.) **Len. "_Was he always on my bus?" _I wondered. I motioned for him to come over. He hesitated for a moment and then walked over and plopped down next to me. "Hey" He said. "Hey" I said back. There was an awkward pause. "Were you always on my bus?" I asked him. "Haha no." He replied, "I moved not too long ago. I used to walk to school, but it took way too long. So today's the first day on this bus." Suddenly the awkwardness was gone. "I know how you feel." I said. This led to a conversation about things in school, projects, and about Mikuo's obsession with leeks. All in all, it was a fun bus ride.

It was lunch and I had invited Len and his friends to sit at the table I usually sit at with Miku and Mikuo. I was having a perfectly good time… until SHE showed up. "Hey Rin you're hanging out with dorks like these now?" she said pointing to Len and his friends. "Shut up Lily." Was all I said in reply. If you couldn't tell, her name is Lily, and we have hated each other for as long as anyone can remember. "Psh is that really the best you could come up with?" She said. "You worthless piece of trash." My eye visibly twitched. I wanted to punch her so badly and discontort her retarded face, but I knew I couldn't. Because of all the training I've had, I punch really hard. The last time I punched someone, I ended up breaking his arm. Instead I just said. "At least this worthless piece of trash does something with her life. Unlike a certain stupid blonde slut standing in front of me." Now she was the one that got mad. She raised her fist and threw a punch at me, but I easily dodged it. Then a teacher walked in and saw that Lily was trying to slaughter me. He yelled at her while I watched in amusement with a smirk on my face. When she left I turned back to my friends. I noticed the Mikuo had an orange on his tray. "Are you gonna eat that?" I asked. He didn't respond, so I just took it. He was staring at me weirdly. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He flinched. I gave him a confused look. He just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. I turned to Miku who shrugged her shoulders. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We all scurried to our next class. "That was weird." I mumbled. I looked over at where Mikuo was standing still in a daze. I wonder what's wrong with him today?

**A/N soooo how was it? Good ne? I know the insult part with Lily was not very good... cuz I'm a peace luving girl XP But... I'm also capable of ripping off your head if worst comes to worst :) Anywaysss I wasn't gonna update today... but then I got a new follower wich I totally was not expecteing. GUARDIAN ANGEL you have no friekn idea how happy u made me. *crying tears of joy* so I updated today for ya~ Ok I'm done. Now you can go back to whatever you were doing before you started reading this. :P**

**Bye Bye~**

**Mimi**


	4. Chapter 4 Trip Anouncment! in AN

**A/N Yay! New chappie! I updated earlier than usual, (not that I actually have a scedual for these kind of things.) cuz I going away on a trip for about a week! WHOO! I'll tell you more about at the end, but for now enjoy this chappie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and all the blarg. Not gonna put any more of these, so this counts for the rest of the story. **

Normal POV

"Someone saw didn't they?"

"We can't say that for sure. Don't jump to conclusions."

"It's pretty obvious that he saw, considering the way he was acting for the rest of the frieken day!"

"Hmmm… It seems that you are actually right."

"I told you! You should really give me more credit…"

"But this is really troublesome."

"What is?"

Well, if he really did see… there's no telling what he will do."

"Your right… What should we do?"

"I don't know… for now let's just wait and see what happens."

"Yeah…"

? POV **(A/N this is not the same person as last time just so you know.) **

I hid in an ally way, waiting for those annoying stuck up police men to pass by. I mean if they were really that good, they would have found me by now. I looked around the ally way, it was dark, so I couldn't see much. I decided that I would go to the very back of the ally and sleep, because I really needed some. I slowly crawled to the back of the ally. I then slumped against a wall, and fell asleep.

*time skip to morning*

I woke up and judging with the sun it was about 4 am. I was about to get out of the ally way and find a better place to hide, when something caught my eye. I picked up the little glowing sphere. There was a big button in the middle of it and I pressed it. I expected it to explode or something, but instead the air around me started to glow yellow. It stopped as fast as it had started. I looked around to see if anything had happened. Nothing had happened. I shrugged and tucked the object in my shirt, I would find out what it was for later. As I left the ally way, a cop saw me. He ran toward me, and I held up my hand preparing to defend myself. To my surprise, a jet of flame shot out of my hand. It hit the police officer, and knocked him out. I stood there for a minute like an idiot. Then it clicked… the sphere had done this. I slowly smiled. This would be useful… very useful.

Len POV

Yesterday I watched as Rin yelled at Lily. It surprised me at how angry she got. She seemed like the kind of person that would stay calm in any circumstance. **(A/N Yeah right…) **But it was really amusing to watch Lily getting yelled at by the teacher. She totally deserved it. Calling my friends and I dorks. I slowly finished off the banana I was eating for breakfast, savoring every bite. It was 6:00 am, and I still had about an hour before I had to get to the bus stop. So, to pass time, I was watching TV while eating my breakfast. I was about to go get another banana when… "Breaking news!" The reporter said. "Somehow all of the prisoners in Tokyo jail have broken out! You best watch out, and don't travel anywhere by yourself." I stared at the screen in shock. ALL of the prisoners had escaped? But it was practically impossible to break out of Tokyo jail. It is the biggest and most guarded jail in all of Japan! **(A/N I have no idea if this is true, I'm just making stuff up XP) **If all the prisoners escaped, then that means that there are a LOT of criminals wandering the streets of Tokyo right now. I better be more careful from now on…

Mikuo POV

I woke up this morning like any other day. I got ready for school like any other day. When I was making breakfast I had seen yesterday. It can't be true right? Maybe I was just hallucinating. It wasn't physically possible. You're confused? Let me recap what I saw. Yesterday after Lily had called Rin a worthless piece of trash. Rin clenched her fist, and just for a moment, a very brief moment, I saw fire. A little flicker of fire grazed her knuckles. It was so quick I don't think anyone else noticed. But when it disappeared Rin's hand wasn't damaged at all. I'm pretty sure I just imagined it… but it looked so realistic. I don't even know what to think. Arg! This is going to bother me for the rest of week…

Rin POV

I saw Mikuo in the hallway this morning. He didn't wave as he usually does. He just stared at me with that strange expression like he did yesterday. I wonder what's been going on.

Mikuo POV

I spent the rest of the day thinking about it. It was really really REALLY bothering me. Irritating… very irritating.

*time skip to the weekend*

**(A/N I was actually too lazy to write it, so basically in those few days, Rin and Len become close friends and they are like BFF's now. Except Rin's still close to Miku and all that junk. So, yeah the point is that they become friends.)**

Rin POV

"Ouch!" I yelled as I sprayed a disinfectant on my arm. This morning I fell down the stairs and scraped my arm, and let me tell you it HURT A LOT. I don't know why it hurt so much. I went through a lot worse during my training. I guess I'm out of practice or something. I've gotten soft. *Insert weeping face*

Ok, now that my arms all better I'm going to do something productive with my life. I headed out the door to just take a walk around the neighborhood. "_Maybe I'll go to the park." _I thought. "_I haven't gone to the park in forever."_

I grabbed my phone shoved it in my pocket and headed out the door. I just wandered around the neighborhood aimlessly. It was nice to feel the cool breeze and the warm sun. It was a perfect day. Perfect.

My stomach growled. I blushed and looked at the time on my phone. It's already 3:00?! No wonder I was so hungry. I've been walking around for about 4 hours! I found a café and went inside. To my surprise someone I knew was also there. Luki. He looked up and saw me. He smiled and waved for me to come over. I blushed and slowly walked to him. Once I got there I sat down next to him. "Hi Rin." He said. "_Whoa he knows my name! *fan girl squeal*" _Of course I didn't actually do that. "Hi Luki" I said "What are you doing here?" "Oh I come here almost every day." He said. For some reason, I now have the urge to visit this place a lot more often.

Len POV

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Bored. Very, very, very bored. I almost fell off the bed when my phone suddenly started ringing. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Yo! Len, its Mikuo."

"Oh hey Mikuo" I replied. "Wanna hang out now? I've got nothing to do." "Yeah sure." I said. "Come over to my house." "Ok be right there." Mikuo said, and then he hung up.

I waited a few minutes for Mikuo to show up. We then just spent the next hour playing some video games. "Let's do something else. " I said. Mikuo nodded in agreement. "This is getting pretty boring" He said. After a few minutes, we decided to go to that fair at the edge of town. We walked there talking about random things. We spent the rest of the day there. All in all, a pretty good day. **(A/N they spent the day as JUST friends. I will confess I like yaoi… but I refuse to write it. Cuz it just feels wrong…) **we were walking back from the fair, when "Get away from me you freak!" My head snapped up. That was a very familiar voice, Rin's. I could tell Mikuo had figured it out too, because his eyes were filled with concern. We rushed over to where the voice had come from, and froze in shock at what we saw.

Rin POV

I left the café really, really happy. I quickly walked to the park, and called Miku on the way.

"Hey wat's up Rinny?"

"OMG Miku you will not believe what just happened!" I squealed.

Miku could feel the excitement in my voice, and that got her excited too. "What?! What happened? You got a laptop?"

"No, better." I said.

She gasped. "You got a whole truck load of oranges?"

"Nope, better than that." I replied.

She squealed. She knew there was only one thing I liked more than oranges. "Did something happen with you and Luki?"

"Yes!" I squeaked. "I went to a café and he was there, and we sat with each other and it was amazing!"

"OMG Rinny! I'm sooooo happy for you! Fill me in with every single detail!"

I then went on and explained, as Miku put it, every single detail. At this I had reached the park so I sat on a bench and continued to retell the story.

*Time skip a few hours.*

I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock on my phone. Wow, I must've dozed off; it was now 9:00. I stood up and started walking home. After I had finished talking with Miku, I went to my special little place that I used to go with my parents. It was a little meadow with trees all around it. To get into the meadow, you had to go through a little gap in some boulders. That's probably the reason why no one else has found it. When I got there, I lied down with my back resting against my favorite tree. It was the tree that my parents and I had carved our names into. I guess afterwards, I just kind of fell asleep.

I left the park, and started walking home. It was getting dark now. "_Wow I really shouldn't have stayed out so late." _I thought "_Someone might kidnap me…" _ Just then I felt a hand around my waist and a hand clamp over my mouth. "_Great." _I thought. "_I just jinxed myself." _

The mysterious person pulled me into an ally way. I started to realize what was happening. This person was either going to kill, or rape me or both. I started panicking; I was really freaking out now. The man pushed me up against the wall. I was too afraid to even scream. "Hehe, you're an obedient one I see. Stay still and this won't hurt too much." He then started to unbutton my shirt, and that's when I lost it. **(A/N I wrote the part above in school, because I had nothing better to do, and it is really awkward writing something like this in school…) **"Get away from me you freak!" The man surprised by my sudden outburst, had let go of me and stumbled backwards. I quickly created a fireball in my hand, and threw it at him. It hit him in the stomach and he collapsed.

After I had calmed down, I realized what I just did. "_Oh no, I really shouldn't have done that" _I thought. I rushed over to the man who was lying unconscious on the ground. "_I hope he's not dead." _I checked to make sure he was breathing. I sighed in relief. He was alive. Even if this guy had just tried to rape me, I didn't want to be responsible of killing him. I stood up and was about to leave, when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock, because standing there the whole time, Len and Mikuo had seen everything.

**A/N I just remembered that I didn't thank me followers yet. So thank you **

**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

**Lynne 'Ne'-Chan**

**duckygurl10101**

**ekins1**

**onnee-chan48**

**And thanks to anyone else who read this .**

**And now more details on me trip. My uncle's getting married! and It's gonna be in Hawaii! So the whole family is going there for a week. I get to miss a whole week of school! I'm also spending Halloween there dressed as a bunny. . Cuz I love bunnies. Soooo... since I will be away for a while, there probably will be no updates. :( sorry. Ok so that's it**

**Bye Bye~**

**Mimi**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry for the long wait!

**A/N Yay! New chappie! Sorry for the long wait. After the trip, I had to work on getting cought up with everything in school. You would be amazed at how much work you miss in 3 days. Also, I need help with a summary, cuz I suck at summaries. If someone could help me with it, that would be awesome! So now, on to the story! **

Normal POV

"We are all screwed now."

"Yup, definitely."

"After all these years…"

"And we thought we were in the safe zone."

*Sigh* "Well It's up to her now. She's got to deal with this. We can't let her back in until she gets this under control."

"yeah…"

? POV (Evil guy in chappie 4)

Haha! This is awesome! I have more powers than ever! No one can surpass me now! I freed all of the prisoners from Tokyo Jail. While the police are running around trying to catch them, I'll work on my plan! **(A/N I actually have no idea what the plan is going to be yet… I'll just make it up as I go XP) **Yes, It's foolproof. I will be the ruler of the world! Mwahahahahahahahah!

Rin POV

_OMG, I cannot believe they saw that! _If you can't tell, I'm having a panic attack. They saw the whole entire thing! I'm so screwed now, they are going to tell everyone, and then I'll never be let back into TSO! All of the worst case scenarios flashed through my head, and then suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and flew away. I was flying around aimlessly, I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted to be far far away from them. Sometime later, I calmed down and decided to head back home. I landed on the roof of my house, and slipped in through a window that I had left open. Then I realized something. Len, and Mikuo had just figured out my secret, and I had just left a criminal with them. I face palmed, why would I do that. I hope they could handle it. *sigh* Why am I so weak sometimes.

Len POV

We just started at each other. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes where nearly popping out of her head, and something told me that Mikuo and I the same exact expressions on our faces. I kept on replaying what had happened in my head. When we got to Rin, we had just enough time to see her create and throw a fireball. THAT'S NOT HUMANLLY POSSIBLE! Rin looked like she was having a mental battle with herself. I could see it in her eyes. **(A/N Lol sounds like a line from a dramatic soap opera XD) **It was all quiet, when suddenly Rin jumped up and flew away. Let me repeat, SHE FREAKIN FLEW AWAY! How many other things can this girl do? **(A/N Oh, If only you knew Len, if only you knew…) **Mikuo and I stood there for a little while longer, then we looked at each other, and I was about to walk away when, "Hey Len." "What Mikuo?" I answered. "Ummmmm… what are we supposed to do about the criminal that's passed out on the ground?" I looked at the ground and saw the criminal, wow how did I forget about that? "Umm I guess we should call the cops…" "That's a good idea." Mikuo said, and quickly dialed 911 on his phone.

Mikuo POV **(A/N Yes I have to do everyone's POV for this scene, even if they pretty much are saying the same thing.) **

Wow… that's the only way I can describe what I just saw. I thought back to that day when Rin was yelling at Lily. "_So that little flicker of fire was real." _I thought. Strangely enough, this didn't surprise me very much. In fact, I thought it was pretty cool Rin could do that. I was off in my own little world for a little while, just wondering about how I didn't find this out sooner. I was brought crashing back down to reality, when Rin jumped into the air and flew away. My mouth almost hit the pavement. Now THIS I didn't expect. I looked over at Len, to see that he had the same expression. He glanced over at me and relaxed a little. He turned around and started to walk out of the ally way, but I stopped him. "Hey Len." I said. "What Mikuo?" "Ummmmm… what are we supposed to do about the criminal that's passed out on the ground?" He glanced down and said, "Umm, I guess we should call the cops…" "That's a good idea." I said, and took out my phone and quickly dialed 911.

Rin POV

It's Monday again, and I'm currently waiting for the bus. I haven't talked to Len or Mikuo in a while. **(A/N pfft Rin it's only been one day, stop being so dramatic.) **I wonder how they are going to react at school today. I hope they haven't told anyone about it. Once again all the worse case scenarios play though my mind. I start freaking out, and think that maybe I shouldn't go to school today. But as soon as I was about to go home, the bus arrived. Well, I might as well go seeing as the bus was already here. I sighed and walked onto the bus. I sat in the front like I usually did, and anxiously waited for Len's stop. When we got there I was freaking out, what if he didn't want to be friends with me anymore? What if he thought I was a freak? What if… ok calm down Rin, if you go any further you are going to have a mental breakdown. I waited for Len to board the bus, but he never did. Then I remembered, he had orchestra on Monday's and had to go to school early. I face palmed, I got so freaked out over nothing…

~Time skip~

I'm sitting on the rooftop, enjoying the slight breeze. It's now lunch, but I'm not hungry. I guess I'm still kind of shaken from yesterday's events. I managed to avoid both Len and Mikuo all day, but I know I can't keep this up forever. I'm going to have to face them sooner or later. Right now I'm aiming for later. Everyone's treating me the same as always, so I guess they haven't told anyone about it, and I hope they never do, because that's a complication I don't want to deal with. I looked at my watch and sighed. Time to go back to class and desperately try and avoid Len and Mikuo. There are still 4 hours left of school, and they are in just about all of my classes… I grimace as I think about trying to avoid them for that long while in the same room. Screw school. I'll skip today. Just for today though, I can't afford my grades to drop, or I'll never be let back into TSO. I glanced to make sure no one was looking and flew back to my house.

Len POV

Rin avoided me all day today. It made me really sad. I mean, I have mixed feelings about all the fire throwing, but I still love her. **(A/N awwww sappy Len moment… Lol totally ruined the mood XD) **I decided to try and forget about everything that happened yesterday, and continue like nothing happened. That's what I did the whole day, pretend like nothing happened. Or, at least I tried to. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Eventually around lunch I got the hang of it, and actually convinced myself a little bit that it never happened. But just then I saw Rin fly off the roof. I face palmed and looked around to make sure no one else saw. I sighed; she was really making it hard for me to forget what had happened.

Mikuo POV

I went home and thought through everything that happened yesterday, and honestly, I think it's really cool that Rin can do something like that! All day today at school, I've been trying to talk to her. But it seems like she's avoiding me. I guess she worried? If only she would talk to me! Then I could explain that there's nothing to worry about! Man… she's really aggravating sometimes.

Rin POV

I was sulking all alone at my house, when I had an idea. Why not go to that café where I saw Luki? He said he went there often, there's a pretty good chance that I will meet him there. Suddenly feeling a lot happier, I skipped up to my room to choose an outfit to wear.

After a long, long, long, time, I settled on pink blouse that only covers half of my stomach, with a black tank top underneath, and denim shorts with black stockings underneath. **(A/N If you can't tell, I suck at describing cloths.) **I grabbed a purse, and threw my phone, and wallet inside. I quickly put clips and my beloved bow into my hair, and skipped out the door.

I walked into the little café, and to my great joy, Luki was there. I waved to him, and he beckoned me over. I shyly walked over, and sat down. However, as soon as we started talking, my shyness melted away. We stayed in the café for 2 hours just talking. It was probably the best two hours of my life.

Luki POV

I was sitting in the café, when Rin walked in. I smiled and beckoned her over. We talked and ate for about 2 hours. Wow time flies when you are having fun. But something was off; I remembered how she had disappeared after lunch, and how she was acting so strangely during the time she was in school. Right now she looked totally fine, and was acting like her usual self. I wondered what happened.

**A/N sooooooo... how was it? Idk not one of my best chappies. I think this chapter is more of a filler. **

**And now thanking time! **

**Thank you to **

**GUARDIAN ANGEL, and **

**Chasing Allaya for reveiwing. **

**And thank you to everyone else who is still reading this XD Luv you all! **

**Ok, that's it for now, read other ppl's fanfics while waiting for my next chappie to come out!**

**-Mimi**


	6. Chapter 6 Ummm dunno what to put here

**A/N Yay new chappie! This is a short one, not even 1k words. 769 to be exact. This chappie gives a bit more background info. So plz enjoy! XD**

Normal POV

"…"

"…"

"Today's the annerversary of IA's death."

"I know."

"She served us well."

"… yeah."

"You sad?"

"She was like a sister to me, and she would still be alive, if it weren't for Rinto! He was the one who killed her! He was the one who pulled the trigger!"

"Shhhh, don't cry. It'll be okay."

*sobs*

"It'll be ok…"

Rin POV

I ran to my classroom. I had walked to school to avoid Len. I now realized that I really shouldn't have, because it took way too long. **(A/N and this is why you should've of taken the bus like you said you would -.-) **I got there right before the bell rang, and scurried to my seat out of breath. _"Phew just in time." _ I thought.

~Time skip to lunch~

As I stepped out of the classroom, I was glomped and knocked over by a crazy teal haired girl. "Get off me Miku!"

"I don't wanna~" Miku whined. "You're gonna kill me! You're not as light as you look you know." I shouted. Miku pouted. "Fine."

When I had picked up all of my stuff off the floor, which Miku had knocked over, we headed off to eat lunch. We ate on the roof today, so that I could avoid Mikuo. Miku asked why I decided to eat up here, but didn't push it since she could see I didn't want to talk about it.

I loved it up on the roof; it was always so relaxing, with the lack of noisy students yapping away about random things that I could care less about. Miku and I were talking about the test that was coming up when I saw it. On top of a hill there was a sakura tree. It was in bloom this time of the year, and it looked truly beautiful. Looking at the tree dug up some childhood memories. I used to play under that tree, with a member from the TSO. She was like an older sister to me. Beautiful, smart, kind. I always looked up to her. But then, she died. It was on that day, before there was any threat, or harm, and everything was peaceful, that we sat under that tree, and played like always. I had just turned six at the time, so naïve and innocent, not understanding what horrible things went on in the real world.

-Flashback-

"IA onee-chan!" a blonde haired girl yelled, as the white bow atop her head bounced happily.

"Oh hi Rinny~!" the said white haired teen replied. **(A/N What color hair does IA have. Some people say it's pink, others say it's cream, and others say it's white. If anyone knows the answer tell me, but for now let's just pretend she has white hair.) **

"Is your invention done yet?"

"Yes I just finished it this morning. It took 3 years to create, but now it's finally done." IA sighed happily

"Onee-chan, what does your invention do?"

"Oh. No one has told you yet Rinny?"

The little blonde haired girl shook her head.

"Well Rinny, remember when you first got your powers?"

This time the little girl nodded. "The surgery hurt a lot." She shuddered remembering that day.

"Well Onee-chan has created an invention that makes it so that you can get powers without hurting. I also made it so that anyone can get powers." The teen explained.

"Wow, IA one-chan you are really smart to make something like that!" The little girl giggled.

They spent a few more hours playing and then departed ways.

"Someday I want to be just like you!" The little girl exclaimed as they said their goodbyes.

The white haired teen giggled and said, "I'm sure someday you will be Rinny."

"Ne, Onee-chan can you play with me here tomorrow?"

The white haired girl smiled and said, "Sure Rinny, I'll see you tomorrow."

Later that day the little blonde haired girl got word that her white haired one-chan had died. She ran to the Sakura tree and cried. She cried all night, and in the morning she attended the funeral. But, she didn't cry. She figured IA one-chan would want to see her smiling, and so that's what she did. That evening, she went back to the Sakura tree and said, "I guess you won't be coming after all. I hope you are in a better place now, Onee-chan." A single tear ran down the little girl's cheek, but she wiped it away, and smiled. She walked down the hill and back to her house. She never looked back, not even once.

**A/N So how was it? Yeah I know too short XP **

**I'll make the next one longer, I promise. **

**OK so now time for reveiw replies. **

**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

**Why thank you. And yes Rinny is in LOVE! XP Thx for always reviewing my chappies! .**

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik **

**Thank you! . And I mush say your user name is really really long. O.o lol XD and if you read on, you will see about the changing POV and stuff. and yes I do need to re-edit, but I'm lazy~~~~! XP **

**and thank you**

**Kodamnation for favoriting**

**DeathThePanda for following**

**and to ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik for doing both XD**

**Also... Somone said that the changing of the POVs was getting confusing. I wanted to know what the rest of you guys think, and if I should change that a bit. **

**Ok that's it for now until next time...**

**Bye bye~ **

**-Mimi **


	7. Chapter 7 meh filler chappie

**A/N I'm back! Srry I took so long. It just seem that I'm updating slower, and slower these days. Now I'm gonna use the same excuse that EVERYONE on fanfition school... It's school's fault. :P I'm serious though, we all use the same excuse. lol**

**Guess what I just found out?! I have a flippin Math test tommorow that I didn't know about until today! -A- WRRRYYYYY?! But, the good thing is that we get to work with a friend on the test. (yeah ik weird) Imma use it to my advatage though. I WILL NOT FAIL! *Determined***

**anyways... enjoy this little chappie of mine. **

**Rin POV** **(A/N Still the same day, continuing right from the end of the last chapter. So like the end of the flashback.) **

But that was a long time ago. Exactly 8 years ago actually, because today is the anniversary of her death. I didn't know back then, but now I know that IA was being chased by some criminals, who wanted the invention that she had just created. I heard that hid it, right before she was shot and died. No one has seen her invention since. I wonder what happened to it. Wow its funny how something so simple can bring back so many memories. Maybe I'll visit her grave later today.

~time skip after school~

Guess where I am right now?

Well if you guessed IA's grave you are wrong! I'm going there later. Right now I'm at the little café talking with Luki. This has easily become my favorite part of the day. The time, when I get to talk to the one person who can make me smile no matter what. Visiting the café has become a daily routine for both of us. We meet at the front of the café every day after school at 4:00, and talk until 5:00. So we spend around an hour in the café. Today I have to leave the café early, so that I can go visit IA's grave. I was getting up to leave when Luki stopped me. "Hmm what is it Luki?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could walk you home." I heart nearly stopped. I blushed furiously. "Umm s-sure." He smiled at me and led me out of the café. On the outside I was cool and collected (Well, I tried to be anyway.) But on the inside I was freaking out. Luki was walking home with me!

**Luki POV**

It was like any normal day, I was at the café talking with Rin. She suddenly got up and said she had to go. I stopped her. "Hmm what is it Luki?" She asked. I looked up at her and smiled, "Well, I was wondering it maybe I could walk you home."

"Ummm s-sure." She replied. She was blushing I wonder why. ** (A/N You are so stupid sometimes Luki -.-) ** I brushed it aside, and led her out of the café.

**Len POV**

I was taking a walk around the park, when I noticed Rin. I was about to call her, when I saw that she was walking with Luki. He said something and she laughed and blushed. I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted to make her blush like that. But instead she has been avoiding me all week. I hid behind a tree as they walked by. I watched them walk away feeling so sad and pitiful… Wait a minute, why am I hiding? Even if I do feel jealous, there's no reason to hide. But I couldn't bring myself to step out from behind that tree, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. When they were gone from my sight, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Why do I always act so strangely around her now? Why can't I talk to her like I used to?

**Rin POV**

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Rin."

"Ummm yeah s-sure. Bye!"

I quietly closed the door… OMG I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! Luki just walked me home. *squeal* Wow did I really just squeal? Wait a sec, so we met up at the café, and then we spent some time there talking, and then he walked me home. I blushed bright red. Didn't that sound like a date? OMG I JUST WENT ON A DATE (sorta) WITH LUKI! *Squeal* Ahem. I really gotta stop squealing, it's very uncharacteristic of me. I could've spent the rest of the day, just daydreaming about Luki, but then I thought that I should probably go to IA's grave before it got dark. So I grabbed my purse, and ran out the door.

I slowly walked to IA's grave, breathing in the fresh air. I realized that in all the confusion with Len, and Mikuo, I haven't had time to just sit back and relax for a while. Well I guess I have a lot of time to make up for that. Not like I'm going anywhere any time soon. I finally neared the little graveyard that was reserved for TSO members only. It's hidden deep within a forest, and no path leads to it, so most people don't know it exits. But despite the fact that it's a graveyard, I like it here. It's really peaceful, and nothing like the stereotypical graveyard. It's always peaceful and has a nice view of the Sakura tree on the hill… which reminds me why I'm here in the first place. Scanning the headstones, I find the one I'm looking for. I go over and kneel in front of it. I placed down the flowers that I had bought earlier while walking here.

~time skip to the next day~

*yawn* I am so freaking tired right now. I ended up staying at IA's grave until 10:00, just remembering the times when she was alive. I now see that I really shouldn't have stayed that long, because I had school the next day. *sigh* I'm so very very tired. I think I might doze off a bit…

**Miku POV **

I wonder what's been up with Rinny lately. We haven't been hanging out anymore. WAAAAAAA don't tell me she doesn't like me anymore! Oh come on Miku, that's ridiculous, maybe she's just been busy. Yeah, yeah, that's it. Ehheheheehehe… *glances over at Rin in time to see her fall asleep* Eh! Geez she shouldn't fall asleep in class. She needs to focus! True she has better grades than me but still… You know what, this conversation is not going in my favor. I'm just gonna shut up now. I'll talk to Rin later to see if anything's wrong.

**Rin POV**

School's over finally! I'm going to go home, eat an orange, and then take a nap. Yeah… that would be nice…. "RINNNNNNYYYYYY-CHHHHAAANNNNN!"

"wha-ahhh! Miku get off of me!"

"Nope don't wanna." She pouted. Wait didn't this already happen before? "Miku what do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "You've been so busy lately, we never have time to hang out! I barely ever see you anymore! You don't even sit with me at lunch. You wander off to who know where! No don't tell me… youdon'tlikemeanymoreandyoudon'twannabemybestfriend?!" Miku slid to the ground and started sobbing. I stared at her in shock. Had I really been that bad? "Miku, calm down, it's nothing like that. I've just been busy lately. We'll always be BFF's." I said in an attempt to comfort her. "Promise?" Miku asked with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior, because I knew she was faking it. "Fine, I promise."

"YAY! Rinny is still my best friends~!" Miku exclaimed. Where'd all the tears go? Tusndre much? "So, what exactly have you been busy with?" She asked. My mind instantly went to the incident with Len and Mikuo, but of course I couldn't tell her that, so instead, "Ummm, I was with Luki at a café."

"Seriously?!" I nodded. "Oh my gosh! Little Rinny is finally growing up! I'm so happy for you!"

"S-shut up. It's not like you're any more mature than I am." I mumbled. "But still," Miku said, "This is a big deal. I mean, now you actually have a very good shot at winning his heart." I blushed, I hadn't thought about it that way. "Sooo… when's you next little date with Luki?" Miku asked. I turned bright red. "M-Miku it's not date, we just hang out with each other at the café. Although yesterday he did walk me home…"

"OMG!" Miku squealed. If that's not what you call a date, I don't know what is! Tell me everything!"

After that, I told her the story. In extreme detail, not leaving out a single thing.

**A/N so how was it? Idk I think this chappie is more of a filler. Bleh. I was gonna write more to this chapter, but I didn't know how to continue form that last sentence, and plus I hadn't updated in a while, so I figured I'd just update this little bit. It's more than last time though! . but then again the last chappie wasn't even 1k words so... **

**I'm just making myself feel depressed. -.-**

**Anyways... Thaking time! XD**

**PurpleBlueWiteOrangeYellow**

Whoo! Here's an update for ya. You are gonna be surprised at how the pairings turn out. (didn't I already tell you that? Oh well.) And yes, I underlined and **bolded** the POV's just for you XP

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik**

Why thank you! . and I totally would've made it dramatic, but I epiclly fail at making thing dramatic :P

**GUARDIAN ANGEL in training**

*sets up funeral* lets remeber IA together! XP

**Thank you PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow for following! **

**And also thanks to anyone else that read this! _**

**That's all for now, until next time...**

**Bye bye~ **

**-Mimi **


	8. Chapter 8 Happy birthday Kagamines! XD

**A/N hello everyone! XD Ik it's been a while like 3 weeks-ish? More? idk. This chappie is the longest I've ever written! Over 2k words. Yeah ik that's still not very long. I don't know how some people can type over 8k and post a new chappie every week. I just can't do it! -.- Anyway, I'm sure all of you know what day it is today? Yes, it's the Kagamine's birthday! WHOO! XD Ok that's enough on to the chappie. **

**Edit: Just changed some typos... dat be all. **

**Rin POV**

It's Friday. YEEEEESSSSSSSS! I'm so very happy! I get to sleep in tomorrow!

But there is one thing bothering me a teensy weensy bit. It's that I haven't talked to Len or Mikuo all week. I mean Mikuo and I have been friends since 5th grade, and Len and I have become really good friends. I don't want to throw those friendships away because of something so stupid. Maybe it's because I've been avoiding them… Whoops. It's been decided, I'll talk to them on Monday at school. That way I'll have witnesses. Wait, maybe I don't want to have witnesses, what if they blurt out something about my powers? That would be very, very, VERY bad. On second thought, I'll just wait for one of them to come talk to me. Ehehehehehehehe… I'm a wimp sometimes…

**Mikuo POV**

I wanna talk to Rin! But she's been avoiding me all week! What is her problem?! I just want to talk to her. Jeez!

Oh hey… speak of the devil, she's right over there. I can finally talk to her.

**Third Person**

"Hey Rin!"

The blonde haired girl turned around in shock recognizing that voice. She wasn't expecting him to come talk to her. "M-Mikuo?!" She asked still in shock. "Yup, that's me." The …teal? haired boy said. "Listen I need to talk to you."

"U-ummm sure." Rin said, fidgeting nervously. Mikuo led Rin to a deserted part of the school and turned to face her. Rin was still was still nervous, wondering what he would say. "What are you so nervous about?" Mikuo asked. "Huh? Well it's just u-umm." Rin stuttered. "Relax Rin." Miku said calmly. "I just wanted to know why you've been avoiding me all week."

"Well, it's because I've been worried about how you would react, you since you found out my secret and all…" Rin said shyly. "Wait, so you thought, that I wouldn't be your friend anymore?" Mikuo asked. "Ummmm yes?" Rin replied. "Geez. Rin, we've been friends since forever! There's no way it would end just like that." Mikuo said. Rin sighed in relief. No she had one less thing to worry about. "In fact," Mikuo continued. "I think your powers are really cool."

"Y-you do?" Rin asked. "Yup. And when did you start getting shy?" Mikuo smirked. "_Dang it. When did I start getting shy?" _Rin thought. "Well, excuse me for being worried you would share my secret to the world. If you were in my situation, you wouldn't have been any better." She retorted. "Ahhh, there's the Rin I know." Mikuo said. He leaned down and ruffled her hair. Rin pouted and stuck out her tongue. After that, they caught each other up on what had happened that past week.

**Rin POV**

I'm currently walking home from the park. Great news! Mikuo and I are talking to each other again! It's been forever! Ok. Only a week, but still, it was like 2 months for you guys. **(A/N Don't break the fourth wall Rin!) **Hehehehehe. Sorry, pretend that never happened. Now, if only I could talk to Len, I would be super duper happy. *Sigh* Oh well, all I want to do right now is go home, and cuddle in front of the TV and eat a orange. I looked up at the sky. Hmm looks like it's getting dark. I should hurry back to my house. Don't want the same thing to happen to me again. Hehehehe… I quickened my pace, but slowed down once I reached a little dirt path that led through a forest. Maybe I should take a shortcut. It would cut 12 minutes off my trip home. I used to use this path all the time… when my parents were still with me. I miss them. I wish they would just come back from the mission already. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I shook my head. "Snap out of it Rin! Now's not the time for this!" I said hitting myself in the head. Wow. If anyone saw right now, they would think I'm a psycho. I shook my head once more, and scurried through the forest.

I was halfway through the forest when, I head a scream. I stood frozen in my tracks. What was it? Another scream mixed with sobs. Then I heard chuckling. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. I went towards the screams. It took a good 10 minutes, but I found where the screams were coming from. A girl was leaning against a tree and was surrounded by 3 guys. One had a gun and was pointing it at the girl. As I looked closer, I saw that the girl had bullet wounds in leg, and arm. What should I do? I couldn't just storm in there. I would be shot too. I could knock all three of them out no problem, but how do I get over there without being seen? I was considering just crawling on the ground behind them, when I remembered something. I could turn invisible. I facepalmed. How could I forget something like that?! **(A/N how many of you guys forgot that she could turn invisible? At one point I did XP) **I turned invisible and walked up behind the guy with the gun. Then I kneeed him where it hurt. But, when I did this, I lost concentration, and I became visible again. I cursed under my breath, and quickly disarmed and knocked out the guy with the gun. Picking up the gun from the ground I pointed it at the other two. I smiled as I felt the piece of metal against my palm. It had been so long since the last time I had picked up a gun. It felt so… right. "Don't move or I'll shoot." I warned them. "Don't screw with us little girl." One of the guys said. "Yeah you don't have the guts to pull that trigger." The other said. I narrowed my eyes and shot the gun. The bullet imbedded itself in a tree trunk, inches from the first guy's head. Of course I had missed on purpose. "The next one goes through your skull." I growled. Seeing that I was serious, they froze. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, keeping the gun pointed at them the whole time.

When the police got there, they handcuffed the 3 guys and loaded them into a car. The girl was put into an ambulance, and I was asked questions about what happened. Then one officer saw I was holding a gun. He looked around and saw the bullet in the tree. He grabbed my wrist, and handcuffed me. "Wait! What are you doing?!" I asked shocked. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to bring you in for shooting the gun, and not being permitted." **(A/N can you get arrested by doing that? Idk. I just needed an excuse.) **"But, I missed the guy on purpose, I never meant to actually shoot him." I said. "I'm sorry, but we don't know that for sure. You could be lying." He replied. "Hold it Yumma, let her go." I spun around and saw a brunette. She looked familiar. "But Meiko, I have every right to bring her in." Ohhhh, that's right. Her name is Meiko. She is a police officer that worked closely with the TSO. I guess she remembers me. "I know this girl, and she is permitted to shoot a gun." Meiko said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Yumma said. He un-cuffed me, and walked away.

"Thanks for helping me Meiko." I said. "No problem kiddo. Do you still remember me?" She asked. "Yeah. Although it's been a while."

"Yeah I agree." Then she leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Good luck getting back into TSO. There are rumors going around, that you will be let back in soon." I gasped. "Really?!" She winked. "You never know." With that she hopped into a car, and drove off. I headed back home content. Was what she said true? Would I really be let back into TSO?

**Len POV**

It's Saturday morning, and there's a fair today. It's at an amusement park. I'm going there now. I'm supposed to meet Mikuo and Miku at the entrance. I heard that the fair is a lot of fun. By the time I got there, Mikuo and Miku were both already waiting for me. I ran up to them. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late."

"Nah, it's ok." Mikuo said. "We're still waiting for one more person." What one more person? They didn't tell me about this. Oh well, the more the merrier. I shrugged it off and leaned against a wall to wait.

"This is so exciting!" Miku squealed. "This fair is supposed to have lots of cool prizes that you can win!"

"Not to mention the food's great!" Mikuo said. I rolled my eyes; this was so typical of them. "Sorry for making you guys wait!" I recognized that voice. I looked at where the voice had come from. Sure enough there was Rin running towards. I felt my face heat up. After not seeing her for so long, she looked stunning. The perfect golden hair, those bright blue eyes- "Len are you okay?" I snapped out my trance. "Wha?" I asked confused. "You were spacing out" Miku said. "Oh, I'm fine don't worry." Satisfied with my answer, Miku turned to talk to Rin.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Why didn't Mikuo or Miku tell me that Rin was coming?! I looked over at Mikuo, and he winked at me. I suddenly realized that Mikuo had invited Rin along, so we could clear up that incident. I saw that Mikuo and Rin were chatting like usual. When did they make up? "Miku and I are going to ride the roller coasters, and since we know that both you and Rin don't like it, you can go wander somewhere together. Meet us at the food court at 12:00." Mikuo suddenly declared. It was so obvious what he was trying to do. And it was so cliché, but as long as it was effective, I really didn't care. Apparently Miku was in on it too, because she smiled and gave me a thumbs up while Rin wasn't looking.

Miku and Mikuo headed off, and I was left with Rin. "So… umm where should we go?" I asked rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Ummm… do you wanna go to the games first?" Rin asked. "Yeah sure…" We walked silently side by side to where the games were. Man this is awkward. I glanced over at her, and she was looking at the ground with an expressionless face. When we finally made it to the place where the games were set up, I payed the man at the stall. It was a simple game. Knock over the bottles and you get a prize. "Oh look what we have here?" The man at the stall chuckled. "A cute couple." I blushed like mad. "U-um w-w-we're n-not-"I stuttered. "No we're not a couple." Rin said emotionlessly. I flinched. The way that she said that was like she didn't even care. "Oh I'm sorry." The man said. I wonder what I was to Rin. Was I just the person standing next to her? Did she even care? We walked away from the stall and onto the next one, and the next, and the next. It was basically the same thing over and over. I payed and Rin played the game. During the whole thing we didn't exchange a single word. Rin proved to be pretty good at the games, and by the time we were halfway through the stalls, she was carrying a whole pile of stuffed toys. Half of them were orange related. She was walking around totally ignoring me. Like I didn't exist. Was she mad at me? I didn't do anything?!... did I? By the time we got to the 12th stall, I was fed up with it. I grabbed Rin's hand causing her to drop all the stuffed toys. "Wha- Wait Len!" I dragged her to a less public place. "Where are we going?!" She asked. I pulled her behind a building. "Listen Rin. I don't know if you're mad at me or something, but don't completely ignore me! Don't pretend I don't exist!" I slammed my fist against a wall. "I'm sorry." Rin said. I looked up shocked. I thought she was going to keep on ignoring me. She was looking at the ground. Her eyes full of guilt. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just didn't know how you'd react to the powers and all." She said avoiding eye contact. I relaxed, so she wasn't mad at me. "No it's fine. I guess I overreacted a little too." I admitted. Glancing down at my watch, I saw it was almost 12:00. "Let's head back. We have meet Mikuo and Miku at the food court." She nodded, and we hurried back.

By the time we got to the food court, it was 12:05, and Miku and Mikuo were already there waiting for us. "Len and Rin Kagamine, you are both late. You better have an excuse." Mikuo scolded us. "Relax Mikuo. We're only 5 minutes late." Rin said. "No Rin you must learn to be punctual. Next time be on time!" Mikuo said. Miku, Rin and I all sweat dropped. "Ok, not that that's cleared, let's go get some food!" Mikuo yelled. I practically fell over. Mood swings much? Miku and Rin just giggled, and followed behind Mikuo, who was excitedly walking over to the food stalls. I just sighed and ran to catch up with them.

We got our food and found a place to sit. I took a bite out of my sandwich. Mikuo wasn't kidding when he said the food was great. It was absolutely AMAZING! There was a party in my mouth. Looking at everyone else's expression, I could tell the same thing was happening to them. Then I looked at what they were eating, and I started laughing. Mikuo and Miku were both eating leek sandwiches, and Rin was eating an orange sandwich. "What's so funny?" Miku asked. "You guys should look at what you're eating. Really, don't you guys ever eat anything else?" I said still chuckling. "You're the one to talk Mr. Always-eating-bananas." Mikuo retorted back. "But it's true. You and Miku are always eating leeks." Rin said. "Awww Rinny, you're taking Len's side instead of your best friend's?" Miku whined. "Well, you shouldn't be talking, because you are always eating oranges."

"And I'm proud of it." Rin smirked. Miku pouted. "No fair! I can't top that." Rin giggled, and we all burst out laughing. I smiled at Rin. I'm so happy that all of that confusion is over, and that we're back to being friends.

**A/N so how'd you like it? All conflict has ended!... not really, Imma throw in another conflict in the next chapter :D so look forward to that. Now review time. **

**PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow**

Thank You! And your advice did help. My editor said it was easier to tell between the POV's now. Don't worry, I forget things all the time XP Here's the update!

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik**

I'm definetly going to continue the story, and I'm working on the dramatic scenes, so stay tuned! XD

**Thank you:**

**Panda Puppet and emo Hippy1 for following**

**Kagamine Tokyo for following and favoriting**

**And thanks to anyone else that stuck with me all this time, and is still reading my story! XD **

**That's it for now! Unitl next time...**

**Bye, bye~**

**-Mimi**


	9. Chapter 9 Tired I blame homework --

**A/N Heeellllooooo everyone! Mimi here with another chappie! Nothing to say... so enjoy! **

**Normal POV **

"What do you think?"

"Hmmmm… It could work."

"What do you mean it **could **work? It definitely **will **work. Besides, we need the extra help anyway."

"That's true, but we should wait a little, and see if she can handle it."

"Hmph fine. But you know, it's kinda funny."

"What?"

"We are like her guardian angels, always looking over her."

"Haha, yeah I guess you're right." *Pulls out a little Bluetooth from a drawer* "Should we report this to Dell?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I hope she comes back soon."

"Yeah so do I. TSO was so much stronger with her."

**Rin POV**

Bleh. It's Monday. I hate Mondays. I lugged myself out of bed, and got myself ready for school. I walked down the stairs, and got an orange out of the kitchen. I walked outside to see if there was any mail in my mailbox, because I'm expecting some money from my parents. They send me some money every month, so that I don't have to get a job. Of course I'll get a job myself eventually, just not now. When I'm older, and it's actually legal for me to get paid. Sure enough, when I opened the mailbox, there it was. This is the only communication that I ever get from my parents. Every month when I get more money, it also means that they haven't forgotten me. That they still care, and most importantly, that they're still **alive**. The risky part about their job, is that they could be killed at any moment. Makes you wonder why I want the same job as them so much. All I want is the follow in their footsteps, and make this world a better place. Cheesy I know, but it's true. I opened the envelope, and inside was the usual amount of money. My parents never send me a letter along with the money, because if a dangerous criminal finds it and traces the letter back to them, I could be in danger. It also never comes with a return address either, so I have no idea where they are. I sighed and placed the envelope in a drawer in my room. I know everything my parents did was to protect me, but I really miss them! I was about to go get another orange from the kitchen when I glanced at the clock. Oh crap! It's 7:40, I missed the bus! I grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door. Looks like I'm going to have to make a mad dash to school today.

Man! I forgot how tiring it is to walk to school, yet alone run to school. WHY IS IT SO FAR AWAY?! I stopped and leaned against a wall to watch my breath. I think I'll just rest here for a minute or two. *gasp gasp*arg I'm gonna die from lack of oxygen! I closed my eyes for a moment, and just stood there relaxing, when... someone ran into me. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" I said. "I'm sorry Rin!" Huh? How did the person know my name? And why was that voice so familiar? I looked up, and there was a blonde boy that looked around my age. He was wearing my school uniform. He looks familiar, but I haven't seen him during school. "Ummmm who are you again?" I asked nervously. "What?! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME RINNY!" The boy cried. "Ehehehe… well maybe it you could just jot my memory." I replied. "So you really don't remember me." The boy said. "I'm truly hurt." I just chuckled nervously. "Well, if you really don't remember, then I'll tell you." The boy stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name is Oliver." Oh I remember now, Oliver is a member of TSO. We used to work together. "I do remember you now!" I exclaimed. "It's about time!" Oliver said. We both got up and started walking to school. "Aren't we going to be late?" Oliver asked. "Well we're already late, so a little longer wouldn't hurt, and besides it's your first day, so you really can't get into trouble. And I'm a perfect student, so they'll probably just send me off with a warning." I said.

"So, why are you here in the first place? Didn't you move to the UK on some mission?" I asked. "Well yeah, and I just completed it." Oliver said proudly. "Since I did so well in the last mission, they decided to send me here." I rolled my eyes. "Stop bragging Oliver." I said. Oliver laughed, and put his hands on his hips. "Well you do have to admit that I am pretty awesome." I facepalmed. Oliver burst out laughing. Then I started laughing. We were both laughing like idiots, until we heard a scream. We both froze in out tracks. We looked over at each other and nodded. We both ran over to where the scream had come from. Which, unsurprisingly, was a dark alleyway. As we neared it, I saw Oliver pull out a gun that was hidden in his cloths. When we got there, I saw a girl pinned up against the wall, and a man had started to unbutton her blouse. "Freeze where you are." Oliver said pointing the gun at the man. The man looked up, saw Oliver with the gun, and took out his own. The man aimed, and fired. Blood splattered the alleyway.

**Len POV **

I ran into class and sat down in my normal spot. As soon as I sat down , the bell rang. I let out a sigh of relief. I made it, just barely in time. I glanced around the room to where Rin usually sits. Hey where was Rin? She's never late. Did something happen? I looked at Miku and Mikuo questioningly. They just shrugged their shoulders. The rest of first period, I struggled to listen to what Gakupo sensei was teaching us.

Right before first period ended, Rin and some blonde haired guy burst through the door. "Sensei! I'm sorry I'm late!" Rin apologized. "It's ok Rin, just come be on time tomorrow." Gakupo sensei replied. Rin smiled and gave the blonde haired a thumbs up while sensei wasn't looking. She then jogged over to her seat, and plopped into it. "It seems you're a new student here. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Gakupo sensei said to the blonde haired guy. He nodded, and looked at the rest of the class. "Hi! My name is Oliver! Please take care of me!" Oh so this guy's name was Oliver huh? As soon as he finished I heard many squeals, giggles, and whispers about how cute and shota-ish he was with his accent. I just rolled my eyes and propped my head on my arm. "Great, now you can sit in that empty seat next to Kagamine." Sensei said. Rin raised her hand, "Ummmm which one Sensei?" Sure enough, there were empty seats next to both my and Rin's desks. "I suppose he can sit next to you Rin." Sensei said. Oliver walked over to his new seat and sat down. Rin smiled and they high fived. Seems like they already know each other. Well, at least I know Rin's all right; I can finally focus on schoolwork.

Halfway through 2nd period a note was passed to my desk. It was folded into fourths. I opened it, and it said:

_Pass to Len. _

_Look over at Mikuo. _

I looked over at Mikuo, who held up his phone and tapped the screen while sensei wasn't looking. I knew that he wanted me to turn on my phone. I slowly turned took my phone out of my pocket. I turned it on, and covered the speaker, so no one would hear the phone. Once it was on, I muted it, and almost instantly, a message popped up. I was expecting it to be from Mikuo, but instead it was from… Rin? I looked over at where she was sitting, and sure enough, she had her phone out. Wait, what happened to the perfect student thing? Rin never texts during class. Ever. Something must be up. I clicked on the message to view it. I surprised to see it was a group message. The group consisted of me, Rin, Mikuo, and an unknown number.

Rin:_ Hi everyone! _

Unknown number: _So, what the reason for calling us here? _

Len: _Wait, who is the unknown number?_

Rin: _Oh I forgot to tell you, Mikuo, Len, meet Oliver. _

Oh so that's who the unknown number was.

Len: _Hold on a second, let me put that into my contacts. _

Mikuo: _ditto_

Oliver: _ok so now that that's over, let's get to the real reason why Rin called us all. _

Rin: _Yup! I need all of you to meet at my house after school. We have a lot of stuff to talk about. _

Len: _But I don't know where your house is. _

Mikuo: _Just meet me at my house first, and we can walk there together. _

Rin: _Ok great. Oliver, do you know how to get there? _

Oliver: _Yeah, I remember where it is. _

Len: _How do you guys know each other anyway?_

Rin: _I'll tell you that at my house, now I'm going to turn my phone off, I don't want to get caught by the teacher. _

Oh… so the perfect student side of her isn't dead. We then all turned off our phones. (Except for Mikuo, who ALWAYS has his phone on.) Now I have something to look forward too. I wonder what Rin has to tell us… Hmmm…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dang it! Now I can't focus on class…

**Oliver POV **

I'm over at Rin's house right now. It hasn't changed a bit, well, except for the absence of her parents. I'm a little early, so Len and Mikuo aren't here yet. "Soooooo…." Rin said drawing out the "o". "How was your first day of school?" She smirked. I groaned. She knew exactly how my first day of school went. "I don't want to talk about it." I whined. She started laughing. "I'm sure you enjoyed getting mobbed by your _loving _and _faithful _fangirls." Rin said smirking again. I groaned once more. "Don't worry Oliver, it'll calm down eventually." Rin said. "The same thing happened to Mikuo the first few weeks of school, but that doesn't happen anymore. Sure you'll still get those few who will stalk you everywhere, and you'll get like a million love letters on Valentine's day, but at least you won't be mobbed every single day."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "So how long will it take for the girls to get used to me?"

"Hmmmm… it took about 3 weeks for Mikuo, so I guess about that long." Rin said. "Three weeks?!" I cried. I hit my head on the nearest wall. "There's no way I'm going to survive that long! Those girls are vicious!" Rin just laughed. "Well Mikuo's still alive and doing well, so you should be fine."

"But, he's so much bigger than I am! I'm a freaking shota!" I retorted. "Ha! You finally admitted you're a shota!" Rin said triumphantly. I cursed under my breath. "Besides", Rin said, "He's not the one with 5 years worth of training with the government." Dang she had a point there. I was about to argue back, when the front door burst open, and an energetic Mikuo strutted inside, followed by a much calmer Len. "Hiiiiii~ Sorry we're late guys!" Mikuo shouted. Len just greeted us with a wave. "So? What'd we miss?" Mikuo asked. "Nothing much." Rin said, "Just talking about how Oliver was mobbed by girls during school." I shot a glare her way, and she just returned it with a look of innocence. Len started laughing, and Mikuo gave me a pat on the back. "I know how it feels… Worst three weeks of my life." He said shuddering at the memory. We all burst out laughing.

**Rin POV**

"Alright!" I said. "Let's get to the reason why I invited all of you here in the first place." Three heads turned in my direction, listening intently. "This morning, I had to run to school, because I missed the bus." I said. "Obviously you didn't run fast enough, because you came in really, really late." Mikuo chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and continued. "Anyway, one my way to school, I ran into Oliver, who is a member of TSO that I used to work with." I saw Mikuo was about to speak, but I just held up my hand, and said that I would explain later. "We were walking to school together, when we head a scream, and went to investigate." I continued. "Turns out it was a criminal, trying to rape a girl. In any case, Oliver pulled out a gun, shot the guy in the leg, I threw a few fireballs and then everything was fine and dandy."

"So what's the point of all of this?" Len asked. "Well, I've noticed that there have been a lot more criminals around than usual." I said. "I've seen three in the past 3 weeks, and that's a lot since we live in a pretty good neighborhood."

"Ok, so what's TSO?" Mikuo asked. Oh right I almost forgot about that. I told them about how it was a secret organization with the government, and about my powers, and my parents. So basically, I told them everything. Len looked like he was thinking very hard. "Well, on the news I heard that someone lets all the criminals out of Tokyo jail." He said. Tokyo jail?! That's impossible! There are guards everywhere, and 24/7 surveillance cameras. How the heck did someone manage to break all the criminals out of that?! "That's not all." Len said. "One of the guards at the front gate said that the guy had blonde hair, and red eyes. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and get this, he said that he saw the blonde hair guy jump over the stone wall!" All of our eyes widened. The stone wall around Tokyo jail is 10 stories high! But Len wasn't finished. "Another one of the guards said that he had shot the blonde haired guy, but the wound vanished." Wait, all those things that guy did… it sounded a lot like… my powers. Suddenly I connected all the dots. "Rinto." I breathed out. "What?" Three voices said at the same time. "It's Rinto, the guy that let all of the prisoners out." I said.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked. "Well, you know the invention that IA made? Well, I think that Rinto found it. And it makes the most sense that he found it, because he was chasing IA right before she hid it. The description of the boy matches with what Rinto looks like, so it's gotta be him!" I said. "Wait slow down Rin." Mikuo said. "Yeah, explain it, so that we can all understand." Len said. "I know what she's saying." Oliver said. "Yeah, but you're a TSO member, and plus we have no idea who IA is, and what the invention she made was." Len shot back. I sighed and explained to them who IA was and about her invention. A silence fell over the room as soon as I finished explaining. We all knew how dangerous this situation was, and like it or not, we were stuck right in the middle of it. "I think we should all go home, and get some sleep." Len said. I just nodded and showed everyone to the door. I went upstairs and crawled into bed, not caring about changing into my pajamas. I just wanted to sleep, and forget about reality. But the truth was, Rinto was out of jail, creating havoc in the world. He has IA's invention, which means he has the same powers as me, and could probably give anyone else these powers. And the worst part is… he's my older brother.

**A/N Sooooo how'd you like? Now you finally know who that evil guy in chapter liek 4 is! The older brother thing wasn't planned. I was just typing and then I was like, "Hey! let's make Rinto Rin's older brother!" So I did :3 Originally, I was gonna make him IA's lover, and he was forced to kill her or somthing, but mah plan changed! XP **

**Also, I have a book report that's due in 3 weeks, so I might not undate in a while, cuz the time I use to type mah story, I'm gonna be using to read the book for mah report. soooo sorry guys, but you're gonna have to wait a while. ^^**

**Now reviews! **

**PandaPuppet**

**PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow**

Yes, you are the first person to point that out. I'll fix that little time thingy. The first girl she saved won't have a big part in the story, the second girl (the one she saved in this chapter) will be a really important character. Not giving away anymore than that though. Stay tuned! XP

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik**

**GUARDIAN ANGEL in training**

eheeh yeah I'll fix that. You were the second person to point that out! XD

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Also! thanks to LinnyKuroNeko-sama for favoriting, and Kagamine Dream for both favoriting and following! XD And thank you to everyone else who's still reading this! Luv ya all! *hand out virtual waffles* :3**

**Soooo... I guess that's all for now, until next time...**

**Bye bye~ **

**-Mimi **


	10. Chapter 10 ummmmmm yeah

**Heyo everyone! It's Mimi here, and this be another chappie. Yeah ik... I'm a slow updater, but I blame school! DX I would've updated sooner if it weren't for that book report. Yeah ik not a good reason... but hey, there's a chappie now. ^^" hehehehe... Anyway enjoy! **

**Gumi POV**

I hate my job. It's so boring. The same thing every single time. It's not even a challenge anymore. The only reason I have this job, is because my boss is super hot, and this is the only way I can get close to him. I'm wearing a school uniform, and walking down the street. Uggghhh. I hate these school uniforms, they are so boring. Oh well, if it means getting close boss, I'll wear anything. I turned the corner, and saw a guy huddled in alleyway. He was smoking and had a bottle of beer in his hand. I smiled; he looked like the type, who would rape any innocent girl walking by. Exactly the type I had been looking for. I put on my fake glasses, and looking at ground slowly walked pass the alleyway. The guy saw me and grabbed my arm. Just as planned. "Hey little girl, would you like play with me?" The guy asked. I struggled, and with wide eyes said, "P-please just let go of m-me!" Fake tears started to form in my eyes. Heh I was good at this, I should become an actress in the future. "Oh, you don't want play with me?" The guy asked. I vigorously shook my head. The guy just smirked, and dragged me into the alley. I screamed. Really loudly. It was a fake scream of course, I wasn't scared. After all I was armed. The scream was just to get people's attention. Preferably the police. I was pinned against the wall, and the guy started to unbutton my blouse. I resisted the urge to pull out the pistol hidden in my cloths. Just a few more minutes. I said to myself. If someone doesn't come by then, you can shoot him. "Freeze where you are!" A voice said. I looked over expecting to see a police officer in their mid twenties, but instead I saw two blonde teenagers. The blonde boy was pointing a gun at the guy who had tried to rape me. The blonde girl next to him, just looked very pissed off. The guy pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the teenagers. The guy shot, but the two teenagers easily dodged the bullets. The blonde teenager shot the guy in the leg, and he fell over. The guy was about to shoot at the teenagers again, but was stopped. How? Well that blonde girl shot fireballs out of her hand. My eyes widened. The only other person that could do that was my boss. I was going to have to report this to him later. Soon the guy who had tried to rape me was unconscious on the ground, and the two teenagers hurried over to me. The boy called the police, and the girl asked if I was ok. Still keeping the little innocent girl act, I nodded and thanked them for saving me. "What's your name?" The blonde girl asked me. I smiled, "My name's Sonika." I lied. No way I was going to tell them my real name. The blonde girl smiled. "Nice to meet you Sonika, my name's Rin, and this is Oliver." She said pointing to the boy, who by now was finished talking on the phone. In the distance I heard sirens. "Rin looks like the police are here." Oliver said, "We should go, we're already late for school." Rin nodded, and they both left. "Hope we see you again Sonika!" Rin yelled from across the street. I nodded and waved. The sirens were getting louder, well I best be going too. I got off of the ground, and took off my fake glasses. Time to report my findings to boss.

I stepped out of the elevator, and into a giant dimly lit room. This was my HQ, and where my boss was. I walked a little farther until I saw a blonde figure sitting at a desk. I kneeled in front of and waited for him to look up. After a few minutes, he finally and said, "What is it Gumi? I'm busy, it better be important."

Bowing low I said, "I have some interesting news."

"Well spit it out Gumi I don't have all day!" I flinched at his harshness. "Rinto-sama, Instead of police, there were two kids about our age. Both blonde, one girl, and one boy. The girl could throw fireballs like you can." I reported. "And what was this girl's name?" Boss asked. "Her name was Rin." I said hesitantly. No matter how hot boss was, he still scared me. He seemed to think this over a bit, and then finally said. "That's enough work for now Gumi, take the rest of the day off. You are dismissed." I bowed again, turned around and left HQ. Well now I have the rest of the day off, maybe I'll ask Lily to go to the mall with me… **(A/N OOOOO… Now Rin's arch enemy who has only been mentioned once in this story is gonna be mixed up in this mess. XD) **

**Rinto POV**

I watched as that Gumi girl walked into the room and bowed before me. I smiled. Oh how I love being treated as a king. I looked up slowly. "What is it Gumi? I'm busy, it better be important." I finally said. Bowing lower she said, "I have some interesting news."

"Well spit it out Gumi I don't have all day!" I snapped. I hated people who stalled. "Rinto-sama, Instead of police, there were two kids about our age. Both blonde, one girl, and one boy. The girl could throw fireballs like you can." This perked my interest. Blonde girl who could throw fireballs… I only knew one person like that. "And what was this girl's name?" I asked. Careful not to sound too eager. "Her name was Rin." My eyes widened. So it was her. Recomposing myself I waved my hand dismissively. "That's enough work for now Gumi, take the rest of the day off. You are dismissed." I said keeping my cool. I followed Gumi with my eyes as she left the room. So that idiot sister of mine is once again preventing me from achieving my goal. Well this won't be like every other time. This time around I am going to succeed. And Rin will finally lose.

**So? How was it? Questions? Corrections? Comments? let me know! XD Yeah Ik this chappie was a bit short... next one shall be longer! I swear! **

**My art teacher gave us doughnuts and candy in class today. XD We also had a pep rally, so all our classes were only like 33 min. **

**A few days ago, my sis, mom, and I were sitting in the living room eating. Then my mom suddenly said that herself and my sis were perfect. (I was like "ouch what about me?!" But that's not the point.) Anyway, afterwards my sis said, "I'm not perfect, because humans aren't perfect, and I'm a human... that means mom's a robot." **

**lol I love my lil sis. XD **

**REVIEW TIME! **

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik**

I personlly really like Rinto too. This was basically my thought process when I chose a bad guy.

Me: I need a bad guy! Need a bad guy! *Looks at a pic of Rinto on mah computer* Ok Rinto shall be da bad guy! :D

And that's how that went. XD The story will answer those questions later on. Stay tuned~! XD

**KagamineRin02**

Why thank you! ^^

There are other girls in TSO, (example, Teto and Luka) but Rin just happens to be the only one in that little group.

That shall be explained later! (You know after I figure out why Rinto became an enemy in the first place. XP)

Here's the update!

**GUARDIAN ANGEL in training**

Ummmmm I think it's just because they look alike, and Rinto is Rin's genderbend. It's kinda like Miku and Mikuo or somthing like that. (Although they aren't related in my story. XP)

**Thanks to everyone else who read this lil story of mine. XP You guys are awesome. Luv ya all! XD**

**Well that's all for now! Until next time...**

**Bye Bye~ **

**Mimi **


	11. Chapter 11 WAFFLEZ

**Hiya there! It's Mimi here, and I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. My mom took away my laptop so I couldn't update. This chappie is pretty short. Not even 2k workds. ^^' Hehe sorry. Now without further ado, I present to you the next chappie! Enjoy! XD **

**Normal POV**

"Ohhhh I see… So you've been in contact with Rin?"

"What?! You've talked with Rin?! How is she?! Oh wait I already know how she is. Does she miss me?!"

"Just be quiet Miki, and let Oliver talk."

"Humph fine." *exits room*

"Haha. Piko you shouldn't be so hard on her. She just misses Rin is all."

"Yeah I know, but I just can't help it. Now are you going to answer my question about Rin, or not?"

"Oh yeah, well she seems to be doing fine… although she has been using her powers, which she's not supposed to..."

"Don't worry Oliver, Teto said that it's fine."

"Ok! And it seems that two boys have found out her secret. Len and Mikuo."

"Yeah we know about that already too."

"Then why did you ask me about Rin if you already knew everything about her?!"

"Just to make sure we weren't missing anything."

"Dude you have her under 24 hour surveillance, I don't think you're missing anything."

"Very true."

*Miki runs back into the room*

"Guys did you hear?! There are rumors flying around all over the place spreading like wildfire!"

"Well hurry up and tell us then!"

"Jeez calm down Piko! Well it's like this, you see…"

**Rin POV **

"OMG really?!" Miku squealed. I blushed and nodded. "Well don't keep him waiting go! Go!" Miku pushed me through the hallways. "Slow down Miku!" I said. We were bumping into people and causing a big ruckus. I managed to pull myself from her grip, and stop her. "I can walk there myself like a normal person thank you." I said. She pouted, and turned to walk away. When she was on the other side of the hall, she suddenly turned around, and yelled, "Text me how it went later!" I rolled my eyes. Miku never changed.

I walked through the hallways to where he said to meet. It wasn't long before I spotted his pink hair. I ran up to him. "Hi! Sorry I'm late Luki." He smiled that lovely smile of his and said,  
"Nah its ok, I just got here too."

Earlier this week, he had asked me if I wanted to go on a picnic with two of his other friends, Neru and Rei. Of course I said yes. Well, Neru suddenly got sick, and Rei being her boyfriend, wanted to watch over her… so that left just me and Luki. I was almost like a date!

"Whoo-hoo! Rin are you in there?" Luki asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh?! Yeah I'm fine." I blushed was I really spacing out that much. Luki laughed and picked up the picnic basket that was on the ground. "Well should we get going now?"

**Len POV**

What Rin told us is pretty disturbing. I mean really, it's not normal for the girl you like to have a psycho brother who's trying to kill her. DEFINATLY NOT NORMAL!

I wonder how their relationship got so bad anyway. I mean, you don't suddenly want to kill another person. There's got to be a reason. But this topic seems a bit touchy for Rin… So I don't think I'll ask. She'll tell me when she's ready.

Right now I'm going home on the bus. Rin isn't going home on the bus today; she said she was meeting up with some people after school. I wonder who it could be. Not Miku or Mikuo, they have club stuff. Oliver… I have no idea what the heck he's up to. Probably some TSO stuff… I'm so lonely right now.

I stare out the window. I'm so bored. The sun's rays shone through the window making it warmer. The gentle swaying of the bus was peaceful. **(A/N hehehe how often do you hear that?) **Before I knew it, my eyelids started drooping. The soft music of the radio slowing lulling me to sleep. Right as I was about to give in, and submerge myself in the land of dreams, I saw a flash of yellow, pink, and a giant white bow. My eyes shot open. All thoughts of sleeping forgotten.

Rin?! And what was that flash of pink?! I looked back, and saw two figures sitting under the shade of a tree, talking and laughing. The figure with blonde hair and the white bow was clearly Rin. Unfortunately, the bus whizzed away before I had a chance to look closely at the second figure. However, I did notice the striking pink hair.

Pink hair… pink hair… who do I know that has pink hair… Luki! My eyes narrowed and a growl left my lips. What was he doing with Rin?! Then my eyes widened. Were they on a date?! Rin seemed to having a great time. And if I remembered correctly, she was blushing an awful lot. My chest tightened, and I felt jealousy rise in my stomach. I closed my eyes, and took deep breaths. She told me earlier that she was going to meet with other people. Maybe the other people were just late. Besides wouldn't she have told me if she was going on a date? Why would she hide it from me? I relaxed a bit, and leaned against the seat. Yeah it was nothing to worry about. _But Len, there are some things a girl doesn't want a guy to know… or, maybe she just doesn't trust you. _My eyes snapped open. Man, I have to get some rest I'm starting to hear things. With that I got off the bus, and headed into my house.

**Mikuo POV**

"Oi Rin!" Said blonde girl looked up from her phone and smiled. "Oh hey Mikuo." She greeted, however, she quickly looked back down at her phone, and stated to type rapidly. Fingers flying across the keyboard.

"What'cha doing there?" I asked. Rin shrugged. "Nothing much." I narrowed my eyes. Rin was always so talkative… what's wrong with her? Hmmmm let's see, being really secretive, slight blush dusting her cheeks, giggling and squealing every five seconds. This probably had something to do with Luki.

A few seconds later, Miku burst through the door squealing. She ran over and squeezed the life out of Rin. "OMG TEEL ME EVERYTHING!" She squealed. I went into deadpan mode. Yup, this definitely has something to do with Luki. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I put my headphones on listening to some music; trying to block out the annoying high pitched squeals that seemed to be vibrating throughout the house.

"Mikuo. Mikuo! MIKUO!" I sat up with a start. "WHAT?!" I screamed. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Rin and Miku pointing at me, laughing, and taking pictures. Len was shaking my shoulders, with an apologetic look on this face.

"I'm sorry… but I couldn't stop them." He said. What? Now I'm confused. What's going on here? Len could clearly tell that I had no idea what was going on, so he hesitantly handed me a mirror. I eyes widened… don't tell me.

Just as I was about to look into the mirror, Oliver walked into Rin's house. "Hey sorry I'm late guys, but the fangirls were going all cra-" He fell on the ground laughing when he glanced up at me. Was it really that bad? I quickly looked into the mirror, and almost screamed.

They had put makeup and lipstick on me, and had put my hair into two pigtails. They also painted my nails a sparkly pink. I jumped off the couch, and ran to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I forgot to turn on the lights, so it was pitch black inside. As I felt around for the light switch, I realized that my nails were glowing. THEY WERE GLOWING! I growled. Those girls were so dead later.

I washed all the makeup off my face, and dug around in the cabinets finding some nail polish remover. Soon I was back to normal. I stormed out the bathroom. Rin and Miku were going to pay.

I walked down the stairs, with a deadly aura surrounding me. The girls were still looking at the pictures of me (I made a mental note delete those later.) When Miku saw me she gave Rin a *oh crap we're screwed* look, and they both ran out the door.

But my target wasn't them. I went into the kitchen, and got all the oranges and put them in a bag. I then put all the leeks in another bag. Walking outside, I threw away all the oranges. Afterwards, I swung the other bag over my shoulder, and pulled out a leek. I started to munch on it while heading back into the house. Hehehe that would show them.

I lied back down on the couch, and continued to eat the leeks. "Ew dude how can you eat those things?" Oliver asked a little creeped out. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued munching, savoring the flavor. Oliver looked at me if I were crazy, and started a conversation with Len.

About half an hour later, Rin and Miku came back into the house. "Where'd you get those leeks Mikuo?" Miku asked. I smirked, and said "Hmmm I don't know." Miku turned pale, and ran into the kitchen. There was soon a really high pitched scream. Rin ran in, and she also let out a scream, when she found the lack of her precious oranges. I just smirked, and continued to eat the leeks.

**Oliver POV **

"Oh yeah, why are you guys here anyway?" Miku asked, looking at Mikuo, Len and I. We just shrugged our shoulders. "Just to hang out I guess." I said. "Nothing better to do anyway." We actually all came here to have another meeting about TSO and all that stuff, but we can't tell Miku about that.

"Soooooo… waddya want to do?" Mikuo asked. We were currently all just lying down on the couches. "How about karaoke?" Miku suggested. "Sure why not." Len said. Rin got up, to set up the karaoke machine thingy. I don't know what it's called. There's a reason I'm not the TSO's engineer. I know absolutely nothing about technology.

Miku went first, and sang World is Mine. Big surprise there. Rin went next and sang, Dance Dance Decadence. **(A/N Awesome song, you should totally check it out.) **Then Mikuo singing, SPICE! I rolled my eyes, of course he would choose that song. I went afterwards. I chose Dear You. I did pretty well, if I do say so myself. Len was practically forced to sing. After much arguing, we finally got him to sing Servant of Evil. He was surprisingly good.

Afterwards we sang bunch of duets. The girls even somehow got Len to sing Hetarenaide yo! Oniichan, which was hilarious. Len was blushing furiously afterwards. The worst part was when the girls forced me, Mikuo, Len to sing Imitation Black. Although, as embarrassing as that was, we sounded freaking awesome. To get back at Rin and Miku, we made them sing magnet together. Because they were obviously both straight, it was really awkward for them… but hilarious for us. I was laughing the whole entire time.

Needless to say, it ended up being pretty fun.

**Sooooo, how was it? Questions? Comments? Corrections? Feel free to tell me! **

**So now we know who the people that were contantly stalking Rin are! Miki and Piko. :3 **

**Poor Mikuo, I just love to torture him. XD**

**There are a few song references in this chappie. Probably should've mentioned this ealire, but don't look up Hetarenaide yo! Oniichan if you don't know what it is already... yeah... I'm pretty sure most people will know almost evey other song though. **

**Soooo ya... **

**I'm watching Cry livestreams right now, and he's got the smexiest voice ever. X3 **

**Review time! XD **

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik**

lol he was just the first one that popped into mah head... but yes he really is. :3

**KagamineRin02**

Thank you XD

When I make my stories, I type everything in one paragrah, and then seperate them... I think I forgot to seperate that first chapter... lol whoops.

Yeah... I'm trying to do that, but it just doesn't really work for me. Don't worry, it be all good.

Ummmm... that's undertermined at the moment, cuz I'm figuring out the details as I go... so yeah. eheheh... ^^'

I'm sorry, but I still don't realy get what you're trying to ask...

Here's da update! XD

**GAURDIAN ANGEL in training**

1. Yes mah art teacher is awesome. We had cupcakes in her class today! :3

2. I'm sorry, but I'm not giving away mah lil sis. XP

**Thanks to AkitaXAkito for following and favoriting. XD **

**And thanks to anyone who is still reading this. Luv ya all! XD *hands out mini cupcakes to you all***

**I'm typing up chapter 12, but it might be a while before I actually update, because once again, school is gettin in da way. T-T Yeh ik excuses, but it be true! DX **

**ok well that's it for now, until next time...**

**Bye bye~ **

**Mimi 3 **


	12. Chapter 12 WHY AM I SO SLOW AT UPDATING?

**Hiya everyone! I'm sorry that I took so freaking long to upload this, but my teachers have bombarded me with tests. DX A test in every subject every week. T-T it was horrible. **

**I actually wrote most of this chapter in school. And no it was not while the teacher was actually teaching us stuff. I have a lot of extra time, because I usually finish my tests earlier than other people. **

**Ok. I'll rant more at in the A/N at the end. for now, enjoy! XD **

**Normal POV**

Oliver walks into the observation room. "Yo Piko,"

"Hey Oliver."

"Do you know what's going on? Everyone seems really excited about something."

"I don't know. I've been in here all day."

Miki bursts into the room.

"OMG this is so exciting!" She squeals.

"Why don't you ask Miki, Oliver, she seems to know what's going on."

"Miki. Do you know what's going on?"

"Of course I do Oliver! After all, I'm the gossip queen!"

Piko rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes, that's amazing. Now spill."

Miki pouts. "Oliver! Piko's being mean to me~!"

Once again Piko rolls his eyes. Oliver sweat drops. "Miki, why don't you just tell us what's going on."

"Ok! Well, from what I've heard and seen, Teto is acting strange, more jittery. Luka has also been in a very good mood for the past few days, and keeps on looking at the clock as if waiting for something."

Piko looks as Oliver. The news could only mean one thing.

Oliver smiles. "It's going to happen soon."

"Yes." Piko nods. "Very soon."

**Rin POV**

I was sitting in the classroom with my head on my desk. None of my friends are here yet, so I'm just relaxing… I'm so tired…sleep seems so tempting right now. I closed my eyes, and decided to take a nap. After all, class didn't start for another half hour. Besides, I deserved a nap. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THUGS I HAD TO FIGHT THESE LAST FEW DAYS?! 6 OF THEM! FREAKING 6! THE COPS KNOW ME BY NAME NOW, CUZ OF HOW MANY THUGS I'VE TURNED IN!

Ok. I've calmed down now.

Now about that nap… My eyes started to droop, and my willpower to stay awake crumbled. I was finally drifting off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RIN WAKE UP!"

"GODDAM IT! WHO THE HELL IS INTERUPTING MY NAP!" I yelled.

I looked up and saw Len standing above me with a shocked look on his face. I was too tired to process that I had probably really freaked Len out, and just plopped my head back onto the desk. It wasn't long before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Rin~" It was Miku. I just grunted in response. "There's a certain pink haired guy that's come to see you.~"

I head shot up. "Where?!" I shouted.

All I saw were Miku and Oliver standing in front of my desk smirking. I growled. Those trolls. I propped my head up on my hand. "So what is it you guys want?"

"Whoa isn't someone in a bad mood today." Oliver said. I slammed my head back on my desk. "I'm freaking exhausted." I said. "You would not believe what I've been through these last few days."

Miku tilted her head. "What have you been going through?" She asked. I tensed. Shoot, I forgot that Miku was standing right there. "Ummmm… just the homework has been really had for me lately." I said. Miku looked surprised. "YOU'RE having trouble with school." I hesitantly nodded my head. "Rin Kagamine, the girl who gets a 100 on every single test, is having trouble with homework?!" Once again I hesitantly nodded. Miku sunk to her knees. "What has the world come to?! She yelled.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. I rolled my eyes. Miku was always so dramatic. Well at least she was gullible enough to believe the story about me having trouble with homework.

Not long afterwards, Gakupo- sensei walked into the room and told us to get to our seats. I sighed; another long day of school was awaiting me.

~time skip to lunch~

I'm sitting at a table outside with Miku, Mikuo, Len, and Oliver. I bet you could guess what we each of us were eating. That's right. Len is eating a banana, Miku and Mikuo are eating leeks, and yours truly is eating an orange. Oliver is eating a hoagie, because unlike the rest of us, he doesn't eat the same food every single day.

We were all talking about random things. Just whatever happened to pop into our minds. Somehow we got to the topic of me "needing help" on homework. Mikuo's eyes widened when he heard this. "Rin needs help with homework? That's gotta be a lie!" Mikuo said.

"Well it's the truth." Miku said, just ask Rin herself. I nodded sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah… the homework's pretty tough."

"What do you make of this Len?" Miku asked. Len seemed to be in a daze. "Yo! Len snap out of it!" Oliver said while snapping his fingers in front of Len's face. "Hu-wha?" Len asked startled. Oliver sighed. "Weren't you listening at all?"

"Sorry, can you say it again?" Len asked. "We were just talking about how Rin needs help with homework." Miku explained.

Len raised his eyebrows and looked in my direction. I looked away. Obviously he didn't buy it. He wasn't as gullible as the rest of them.

"Hmmm that's odd." Len said. "If you need help I can always tutor you."

I shook my head. "Haha no I'm good. I'll figure it out on my own." He just nodded once, and got up. "I have things to do, so I'll be leaving early. See you guys in class." With a final wave, he went inside.

The rest of lunch, Miku, Mikuo, Oliver, and I talked about random things. I couldn't help but notice that Len was acting strangely earlier. Something must be up. I'll ask him what's wrong later.

~after school~

Dang where is he? We've been looking all over the place. By "we" I mean Mikuo, Miku, Oliver, and I. After lunch, Len had gone missing. He didn't go to class, and no one, no matter who we asked, had seen him. I sighed. Where did you run off to Len?

I've looked in all the classrooms on the first floor, Miku's looked everywhere on the second, Mikuo's looked on the third, and Oliver went up to the roof and auditorium. None of us could find him, no matter where we looked. We asked the attendant at the front desk, and she said that she never saw Len leave the building **(A/N just needed an excuse for him to be in the building… hehe) **so he must be somewhere in here.

I met up with the rest of the gang in the cafeteria. "Have you found Len?" I asked them. They all shook their heads. Mikuo growled. "Where is that little brat?! I'm going to pound him into dust."

"Now, now Mikuo. Calm down." Miku said nervously.

"Not when he's caused us so much trouble. My mom will chop my head off for getting back so late." Mikuo grumbled. I was twirling my fingers. I was worried about Len. Did something happen? Geez, he was making us worry too much.

"Arg I've had enough, I'm going home." Oliver said annoyed. He turned around and started walking out of the school. "Wait up buddy, I'm coming with you." Mikuo said running after him. I glance over at Miku. She looked really tired, like she needed a break. "You should go with the Miku. You look tired. I'm just going to look around a little later, and then I'll head home too."

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I nodded. She gave me a grateful look, and ran after the two boys. I decided to go to the front lobby, because surely if he was going to leave, he would most likely leave through this door. I decided to sit down on a chair to wait.

After a little while, I heard footsteps. I glanced behind me, hoping to see Len. But to my surprise, behind me stood Luki.

I blushed. I must be really lucky to run into him like this. I didn't expect him to be after school so late. I quickly got over my shock. "Have you seen Len anywhere?" I asked. "He disappeared after lunch, and no one's seen him since."

Luki looked slightly troubled. "Are the others with you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Mikuo, Miku, and Oliver left a while ago." Luki thought for a moment. "Maybe if you wait a little longer, he'll show up. I wouldn't wait too long though. If he doesn't show up in 15 minutes, I would head home."

I smiled and thanked him. He turned around and headed back the way he had come from. "Where are you going?" I asked. He hesitated a little bit before answering. "I just have to go get something I left in a classroom." I nodded and waved to him. "Well I'll see you at the café later."

He smiled back and ran up the steps.

I waited a little longer. Sighing, I looked at the clock on the wall. 15 minutes had already passed. I decided I would listen to Luki's advice, and that it was time to go home. I was about to stand up, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. That was soon followed by the familiar sight of a blonde haired banana lover.

I smiled in relief, he looked totally fine. Len looked at me slightly surprised. "Did you seriously wait for me that long?" He asked. I nodded a little. "You were so slow too." I whined. He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be waiting for me, so I took my time."

I grumbled a bit more, and then we started walking home. "You know you didn't have to wait for me." Len said. I shrugged. "You disappeared after lunch; I was worried that something had happened to you."

"Heh, I went to my hiding place to take a nap after lunch, I guess I slept for a bit too long." He said. "A bit too long?!" I laughed. "You slept for 3 hours!" I then looked at him seriously. "You need to get more sleep." He laughed. "I will keep that in mind." He walked me to my house, before heading off to his.

Dropping my backpack on my couch, I glanced at the clock. Holy cheesecakes! I was late for meeting up with Luki at the café. I quickly changed out of my school uniform, and ran out the door.

**Len POV**

Right now I'm huddled up in a little hidden cupboard-thingy. I don't know what it is. All I know is that no one else has found it. I heard the footsteps growing louder. "Len where are you?!" A voice cried out. It was obviously Oliver. I just ignored it, hoping that he would leave. Soon enough, the footsteps gradually faded, and it was silent once more. I squeezed out my little hiding place and let the breeze brush through my hair.

This morning, when Rin was laying her head on her desk, she wouldn't get up no matter how hard I tried. But just one mention of Luki, and she had shot up, wide awake. It's was obvious that she really liked him.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Why can't it be me? Why does she have to like Luki?! This was just so annoying. After lunch, I decided that I would skip school for the rest of the day, and went up to the roof. Every time someone came up to the roof, I would just squeeze into the little cupboard-thingy, and wait for the person to go away.

Not too long ago, I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the school day. I should probably head home, but I just didn't feel like. You know when you tell yourself to do something, but you can't bring your body to move? Yeah, that's what's going on at the moment.

My mind started to drift back towards Rin and Luki. I clenched my teeth as I thought of him. I hated him. **(A/N What did he ever do to you Len?! T-T) **I was so occupied by my thoughts, that I didn't even notice there was someone behind me, until that person tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, and there stood the last person I wanted to see right now. I was about to say something, but he beat me to it. "What are you still doing here? You know that school's already over right?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew school was over. The freaking bell is really loud. "I could ask the same to you Luki." I said. He just chuckled and said that he had left his lunch box up here earlier. I just nodded, and returned my thoughts to Rin. Luki had quickly found his lunchbox and left, much to my happiness.

My happiness was short lived, because not even 10 minutes later, that pink haired Rin stealer **(A/N No Len, Rin was never yours in the first place -.-) **came back up to the roof.

I sighed. "Did you forget something AGAIN Luki?!" He shook his head, and looked straight at me. I started fidgeting. Why so serious all of a sudden? After what seemed like forever, he finally said, "You know Rin is waiting for you downstairs."

What?! I glanced down at the watch I was wearing. Four o'clock… she's been waiting for an hour?! I stood there shocked. Luki walked closer to me. "She cares a lot about you."

My cheeks heated up. He has no idea how much I wanted that to be true… but I couldn't trust him. **(A/N Why not?! He didn't do anything to you!) **"You should probably go to her before she leaves." With that he turned around and left me alone on the rooftop.

Luki was lying. I just knew it. Why would Rin wait for me anyway? And even if she did, why would he tell me? Isn't he after Rin too?

After a little while, I decided I would go check it out. Even if she wasn't there, I would eventually have to go home, why not now? I slowly trudged down the stairs. Half of me wanted her to be there, and half of me didn't.

If she was in fact in the lobby, then I would know that Rin actually did care about me. And, if she wasn't, than Luki was lying, and that would prove that he's a jerk.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, and peeked around the corner. She was there. Just as Luki had said. So many emotions rushed through me. Happiness that Rin actually had waited for me, and that maybe she cared. Regret, bitterness, confusion and a little annoyance. I walked up to her and said, "Did you seriously wait for me that long?"

Rin nodded. "You were so slow too." She whined. I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be waiting for me, so I took my time."

We started walking to Rin's house. "You know you didn't have to wait for me." I said as we walked. Rin just shrugged. "You disappeared after lunch. I was worried that something had happened to you." I felt my face heat up, and quickly made up a lie for why I was missing all day. There was no way I was going to tell her the real reason.

"Heh, I went to my hiding place to take a nap after lunch, I guess I slept for a bit too long." I explained. "A bit too long?!" Rin laughed. "You slept for 3 hours!" She then looked at me seriously. "You need to get more sleep." I laughed. "I will keep that in mind."

I sneaked a glance at Rin. She was perfect. I felt guilty for making her wait so long. I then thought back to when I was on the roof. I would have never run into Rin, if it weren't for Luki. I suppose I owe him one. But why would he help me? I'm his rival right? I really want to hate him, seeing as he's stealing Rin from me, but maybe's he's not such a bad guy. Maybe I jumped to conclusions.

"Hey Len! Are you listening to me?!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?"

Rin sighed. "Geez, you're hopeless. I was asking you about what you think I should wear when I go meet Luki." I felt a pang in my chest. I take back everything good I said about Luki. He was definitely a bad person.

"Hello you gonna answer? Or just stay in your little la la land?" I noticed that I had stopped walking and that Rin was ahead of me giving me a strange look. I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a bit out of it."

Rin giggled, and said it was fine. "If you want to know what to wear, go ask Miku or something." I said. After all, I probably wasn't going to be much help in this situation.

By now we were in front of Rin's house, so I waved goodbye and headed off to my own. As I walked, I thought about all that had happened today. I made a promise to myself. Luki, I will not lose to you, one day I will win Rin's heart.

**Luki POV**

I looked out the window, and saw Len and Rin walking out of the building. I smiled, so Len had actually taken my advice. It seems he doesn't like me, but who can blame him when the girl he likes is hanging around me?

I know he's in love with Rin. I mean it's pretty obvious. When she walks into the same room as him, he immediately blushes. Just the mention of her name perks him up.

I wonder how no one else has noticed yet. I'm totally supporting them! They would be the cutest couple.

All right! It's decided, I will help Len win Rin's heart!

.

.

.

Now I should probably leave school, before I'm accidentally locked inside….

**So how was it? Questions Comments? Corrections? Feel free to tell me. **

**Haha! Luki's the meddling type! Luki, you notice that Len's in love with Rin, and yet you don't notice how Rin likes you… -.-**

**I just didn't have that much motivation to write this chapter. I don't really like how this chapter turned out. I think Len was a little too OOC.**

**Orz Arg I'm losing my touch. I'll try harder next time T-T **

**These past few chapters may seem filler-ish, but trust me! They have a purpose! I think the next chapter might be a little filler-ish too. I'm very sorry! DX **

**Also the last chapter was just to introduce Piko and Miki. Well they've been in other chapters; I just never mentioned their names. :3**

**More than 2k words this time! Almost 3k! That's the most I've ever written for a chapter! Ik it's not that much, but I'm trying ok?! D: **

**Lol it takes me so long for me to write something as short as this. The authors on here that can write 8k work chapters, and update every single week. I give you props. I don't know how you do it, because I sure can't XP**

**I just realized that I put a ridiculous amount of A/N's in Len's POV :3 lolz**

**I have a 92 in math which is just barely an A. I took a math test on Friday, and if I didn't do well, I won't have an A for the quarter... and it NEEDS to be an A. IT NEEDS TO! DX My teacher hasn't posted the grades online yet, so I'm freaking out. T-T **

**lol I'm watching Toby play Amnesia, and it's freaking hilarious, becasue he is GREAT at video games. XP**

**Ok, dats enough ranting. **

**Reveiw response time! **

**GUARDIAN ANGEL in training**

The only real point of that chapter was to introduce Miki, and Piko XP yeahhhhhhh.

Random is fun though. XD

My lil sis plays video games too... granted she's not good at them, but she plays. XP

Thanks for reviewing on every single chapter! Love ya! :D

**Thanks to Kimi Mckell for favoriting and following! XD **

**Well, that's it for now, until next time**

**Bye bye~ **

**Mimi **


	13. Chapter 13 lollipops

**OMG**!** I'm soooooo sorry! DX It's been so freaking long! What? Like 2 months? I'm really, really, really sorry. But with standard testing and all the things my teachers have been giving me, I didn't have any time to write. And after I did finish the chapter, I needed to wait for my friend to proof read it... but she didn't check her email for like a month! T-T I'm so sorry! **

_"Ouch!" _

_Glass shattered against the ground. A little boy around the age of 5 had dropped a glass cup._

_"Rinto! You hurt Rin again?!" Yelled an angry voice. _

_Rin was lying on the ground crying with a shard of glass stuck into her leg._

_"I-it was an accident." Rinto stuttered._

_"This is the fifth time you've hurt her today! Go up to your room!" _

_Sadly, the 5 year old trudged up the stairs, and into his room. Lying on the bed, he curled up into a little ball, and cried. He hadn't meant to hurt Rin, it was an accident! He was just clumsy. Why was he always yelled at, before he could even explain anything?! _

_That night, the little boy cried himself to sleep. _

**Mikuo POV **

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! How could I forget that it was today?! I tore down the hallway, trying to get away from my pursuers. I had been running for so long now, dang they are really persistent! It's a good thing, I'm on the track team, or I would be so screwed right now! Darting into a room, I slammed the door shut, and heard the crazy mob outside run past.

I sighed in relief, and waited as my heartbeat slowly calmed down. "Hey Mikuo." A slightly feminine voice said. "GAHHHH!" I screamed. Was it another one?! Twirling around, I prepared myself for the worst. But there behind me was Oliver leaning against a desk. He also looked slightly out of breath, and it was pretty obvious, he was having the same problem as me.

"Oh Oliver, it's just you." I said slumping against the door. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Oliver just laughed.

"Hey, is it always this bad on Valentine's Day?" He asked. I nodded. "Although, usually I come into school with sunglasses, and a wig on, so that no one will recognize me. This year I forgot."

RING! RING!

It was the bell… that meant that we would have to try and get to our classes, without being mobbed by girls. Oliver and I gulped, and slowly opened the door. We kept our heads down as we walked through the hallways. So far so good…

"KYAAAA! There's Mikuo and Oliver!" Some girl squealed.

SHIT!

**Rin POV**

"Hey Rin!" Turning around I saw Miku running towards me. I closed my eyes and put my arms up defensively preparing for impact. 5 sec… 4… 3… 2… 1… What? I peeked through my fingers and saw Miku standing in front of me, hopping up and down. Huh? That's weird, she usually would've glomped me, but this is find too.

Her backpack was partially unzipped and poking out, was a little pink heart shaped box, with a red and pink stripped ribbon tied around the edge. Seeing as today was Valentine's Day, it could only mean one thing.

I smirked and poked her arm. "So… Who are you giving that to?" I asked pointing to the little box. She blushed and looked at the ground. "Ummmm… Well…"

Taking this chance while Miku was distracted, I quickly slipped the box out of her bag. Man, Miku really isn't very observant, I thought as I read the tag attached to the box.

Smirking, I waved it in front of her face. "According to this, you've had a crush on Kaito sempai for quite a bit of time." I said. Miku turned scarlet, and quickly snatched the box out of my hands.

I giggled. "So why don't you go give it to him?" I suggested. "Erm… well… I don't know where is at the moment, and I don't know where his locker is either…" Miku trailed off.

That was a lie. Of course she knew where Kaito's locker was. After all, it was only two lockers down from hers. Looking around, I spotted some blue hair.

Bingo.

"Well, you're in luck." I said to Miku. "He's right over there!" I giggled dragging her over to him. "Wha-Wait! Rin!" Miku shouted in protest, struggling to get out of my grip. But I wasn't having any of that. I tightened my hold on her arm, and started walking faster.

Coming up behind Kaito, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Hi, and who might you be?" He asked. Pointing to myself, I said, "The name's Rin, and my friend here would like to say something to you." With that I pushed Miku in front of me.

"U-um hi. I'm M-Miku." She said shyly. Awww Miku's so cutes when she's all embarrassed. Winking at her, I quietly walked away leaving the two alone.

Since I really didn't have anything to do, I decided to just relax in class. Walking into the room, I wasn't really surprised that no one else was there. After all I was about 15 minutes early.

Dropping my notebooks on my desk, I said in my chair and leaned back. I closed my eyes and relaxed while thinking about nothing in particular. Letting my mind wander from one thing to another. After a while, I heard the bell ring.

Cracking open my eyes, I looked around the room. That was odd, why was no one here yet? I shrugged it off and just waited for the teacher to show up. A few minutes later, the door to the classroom opened, and Len walked in. He put his stuff on his desk and then came over to mine.

"Hey Rin." He said as he leaned against my desk. He looked exhausted. "Hi. Do you know where everyone is?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I think most of the female students are mobbing Mikuo and Oliver. The male students are all freaking out about how many Valentines chocolates they've gotten, and the teachers are having trouble walking through the crowded hallways. I almost died trying to push through all those people!" He explained.

"Oh…" I said. "Do you think we should go help Mikuo and Oliver?" I asked. Len shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine." We laughed and then sat in comfortable silence, waiting for other people to file into the room.

~time skip to lunch~

Well class started about an hour late, because it took a long time to round up all the students back to their classrooms. Mikuo and Oliver are exhausted, and we are all sitting on the roof and eating lunch.

"Man, next year I'm just gonna skip school on Valentine's Day." Mikuo said.

"That was horrible." Oliver nodded in agreement. "And our WONDERFUL friends over here decided NOT TO HELP US!" He said glaring at Len and me.

The two of us laughed awkwardly and looked away from their accusing glares. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where's Miku?" Mikuo asked. Actually, I didn't know where Miku was, but I had a pretty good guess. "She's probably off flirting with Kaito." I giggled.

This morning Kaito had walked Miku to class, and she was super bubbly and happy. So, I'm gonna take that as a sign that everything went well with those two. Now all I have to do is wait until Miku calls or texts me the confirmation.

"Hey Rin. You're phone's ringing." Len said. Ruffling through my bag, I took out my phone. "Hello?" I greeted.

_"OMG! RIN! KAITO AND I ARE DATING NOW!_

Hehe. I freaking knew it!

"Congrats Miku!" I said. "But please don't yell into the phone."

_"Oh! I gotta go now! He's calling for me! I'll tell you everything later. Bye!" _

With that she hung up. Putting my phone away, I looked up and saw the Mikuo and Oliver practically had a mountain of chocolate next to them. How did they hide that for so long? Len was staring at the mountain with wide eyes, while Mikuo was staring at it slightly annoyed. Oliver was nibbling on a piece of chocolate looking quite happy. I smiled. All in all, it was a normal day.

"Oh yeah! Can we meet up after school today? I have some news to share with everyone!" Oliver said. "What kind of news?" Len asked. "Normal news, or top secret agent news?" Mikuo chuckled lightly, and Oliver just rolled his eyes. "News about TSO." He said.

"Ok. I'll be there." Len confirmed. "Me too." Mikuo agreed. They all turned to me. "What?" I asked. "You gonna be there or not?" Oliver asked. "Well, you guys are meeting at my house, so what choice do I have?" I retorted.

**Mikuo POV**

Oh my gosh, they're everywhere! There's no way I'm going to make it out of here alive. I should've left with Oliver, so at least if we were caught, I could sacrifice him… Ok, that's mean. But really, why are there so many?! Everywhere I look, there they are. Giggling to one another, talking on their phones, discussing the latest fashion trends… I'm so screwed!

Ok. Calm down Mikuo. You can sneak you way out of the school. Just summon your inner ninja! Swiftly, but quietly, I opened the classroom door. Stepping out into the hallway, I quickly ducked behind a trashcan before anyone saw me. Ok, yeah, you can do this. Tiptoeing across the hallway, I hid behind an open locker door. I'm so close to the exit! Just a little more. Sliding against the wall, I slowly headed towards the door. "OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!" Some girl shrieked.

… Apparently, my inner ninja isn't good enough. Pushing myself off the wall, I dashed down the hall. How am I going to lose them this time?! They're way to close. If I ducked into a room, they would see me, and then they would just wait outside, until I came out.

Glancing behind me, I noticed that there was a little more space between me and the crazy fangirls. Maybe I could outrun them? No that wasn't going to work. I'm on the track team, but there's a limit to how long I can run. Also, I'm pretty sure that some of the fangirls are pretty athletic too.

Urging my legs to move faster, I ran for my life. I passed multiple teachers, and even the principal. Why didn't they do anything?! Couldn't they tell my life was in danger?! Rounding the corner, I ran into someone. I fell pulling the other person along with me.

Rolling over I sat up. "Sorry." I said. While rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Then I realized… it was a girl. Jumping up, I started to run away, but the girl yanked on my arm, and dragged me somewhere. Shoving me in a dark little corner, she covered my mouth with her hand.

I struggled to get out of her grip, but dang it she was strong! "Be quiet!" she hissed. "Or do you want your fangirls to find you?" Falling silent, I listened as footsteps grew louder, and then eventually faded away.

Feeling the girl loosen her grip, I quickly slipped away from her and stumbled out into the hallway. Turning around, I demanded, "Who are you? Come out!" From the little dark corner in the hallway, the girl stepped out, and I got to look at her closely for the first time… and then I realized how stupid I had been. There was only one person who could've possibly known about that secret corner, and it's because I showed her.

There standing in front of me, looking at me like I had lost my mind, was Kagamine Rin. "What are you freaking out about?" She asked, eyeing me warily. "I'm sorry." I said laughing awkwardly. "I thought you were some crazy fangirl."

Rin just laughed. "Come on, let's get you out of the school, before those girls find you.

We had only walked down the hallway, before we heard the sound of footsteps, and the murmuring of female voices. I looked at Rin alarmed, and she quickly pulled me into the closest classroom, and locked the door. We ducked under the door, so that they wouldn't be able to see us through the window.

We waited for the voices to fade, but they never did. Apparently they had split up into groups to patrol the school for me. Why would they go so far just to hunt me down?! I mean I'm flattered and all, but really, this is annoying!

One patrol group was stationed right outside the classroom we were hiding in. Great.

Slumping against the door, I turned to Rin. "Well looks like we'll be in here for a while." I said. Rin sat down next to me. "Correction, **you're** stuck here. I could leave at any time, because it's only you they're after." She said pushing me playfully.

Faking a hurt look, I put my head on my knees, and pretended to cry. Making my sobs overly dramatic. "Y-you are so mean!" I "sobbed". Rin just rolled her eyes. "Relax, I was just kidding. You didn't actually think I would just abandon you like that, did you?"

I chuckled. "Maybe, after all I didn't know that you could throw fireballs, fly, and heal people until about a month ago."

"And you're still not supposed to know. I broke quite a bit of rules, telling you and Len about it." Rin said.

Afterwards, the conversation died away, and we just sat there in comfortable silence. "Oh yeah, while I have you here…" Rin said pulling a box out of her backpack. Holding it out, she handed it to me. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

I was surprised; she had never done this kind of thing before.

"U-umm, it's my first time making chocolates, so yeah, can you tell me how it tastes?" She asked. I nodded and opened the little box. Taking out a heart shaped chocolate; I popped it in my mouth. Wow, it tasted REALLY good.

"This is amazing!" I said. "You're a good cook!"

Rin sighed in relief. "Thanks, I was worried it wouldn't turn out well. Actually, I have one for Len and Oliver too. I was planning on giving them to you guys at the meeting, but since we're stuck here, I decided, why not just give yours to you now."

I smiled. I was genuinely happy to get these chocolates. They weren't like all the other one's I'd gotten… it had more meaning behind it I guess? I don't really know. Either way, I'm happy I got the chocolates.

"Hey, I think they're gone now." Rin said while peeking out the window in the door. "Yup." She nodded. "They are definitely gone." Rin was about to open the door, but I got to it first and opened it for her. I bowed over dramatically. "After you, my lady." I said with a flourish of my hand. Rin just rolled her eyes, and bonked me on the head before walking out of the room.

"Hey! I opened the door for you and I don't even get a thank you?!" I yelled pretending to be hurt. Rin stuck her tongue out at me, and then we bickered the whole walk to her house.

**Miku POV**

I'm so happy! I'm dating Kaito! KAITO! The guy I've been crushing on for the longest time! I've only been able to watch him from afar until now. I'm so, so, so, so, happy! This is the best day of my life! I'm about to meet up with him now at an ice cream shop. He's just so dreamy… oh my gosh, I'm blushing now. I walked into the shop. Oooh this is a cute little place. The walls are pink, and the corner connecting the wall to the ceiling is lined with a light purple. The floor is a simple orange and white checkerboard pattern. All in all, the store just gave off this happy atmosphere.

Looking around the shop, I spotted Kaito sitting at a table next to a window. He waved at me to come over. I giggled, and practically floated over to him. I'm such a lucky girl!

**Rin POV**

"YOU GUYS ARE SO LATE!" Oliver exploded at Mikuo and me as we walked through the door.

"It's not my fault that Mikuo attracts so many fangirls." I whined. "We were trapped in a classroom for an hour!"

"Hey, it's not like I enjoyed that very much either. "Mikuo retorted. I rolled my eyes. "If you had been more careful, we wouldn't have been stuck in that room for so long!"

Oliver suddenly started laughing. Mikuo and I both snapped out heads towards him. "What so funny?" Mikuo growled. "Haha! It's just that you two are arguing like a married couple." Oliver laughed.

I groaned. Miku was already teasing me and Mikuo, did Oliver really have to join in?

I sat down on my couch, next to Len, while Mikuo laid down on the ground. Oliver was lounging on the other couch.

"So, what'd you have to tell us?" Len asked Oliver. As usual, he's the most sensible out of us four. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Oliver suddenly yelled. "Ok, so in HQ, there are rumors flying around, that Rin is going to be let back in soon!"

"Really?!" I shouted, jumping off of the couch. "Yup." Oliver nodded. "And there's even talk that Teto herself will be the one to invite you back."

I couldn't stop smiling. I was just so unbelievably happy. I bouncing on the sofa, and giggling. After 8 years! I'm finally going to let back in~! This is the best day ever!

**Len POV**

Oliver, Mikuo, and I watched as Rin was jumping up and down on the couch. Wow, she was really excited. With good reason though, she's been waiting for this her whole life.

Once Rin had calmed down, and was no longer bouncing on the couch we got back to business. "I've taken down 6 thugs this week." Rin said. "I've taken down 4." Oliver. "I saw 3, but I called the police, instead of actually fighting them." Mikuo said. "Same here." I said.

"So, since the criminals somehow broke out of jail… we've caught 18 of them… and there were 387 of them in the jail… so that means there are still 369 on the loose." I said, quickly doing the math.

"Well, the other members of TSO have caught 39… so that leaves 330." Oliver said.

"Urrggg! That's still a lot." Mikuo groaned. "Well, at least they're probably still in the country, unless them somehow sneaked across the border."

"They're criminals Mikuo. That kind of thing is right up their ally." Rin pointed out.

"I think that's enough for today." Oliver said. "There's nothing else we can do but keep turning in thugs, until Rin gets back into TSO. I have to go back to HQ now." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Rin suddenly shouted. Getting a little pink box out of her book bag, she gave it to Oliver. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She said. Oliver smiled. "Thanks!" He said, walking out the door. "I'll repay the favor on White Day!" He shouted from the driveway.

"Well, I best get going too." Mikuo said, and left Rin's house.

A little disappointed that, I didn't get some chocolates from Rin, I started putting my stuff back into my bag.

"Len come here, I have one for you too!" Rin said waving a little pink box in the air. I blushed, and smiled. I walked over and she handed me the box. "Thanks." I said lamely. "You're welcome." Rin said smiling sweetly.

I walked out the door and she followed me. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, just need some groceries." Was it just the light or was Rin blushing?

Since my house was the opposite direction from the grocery store, we had to part ways at the end of the driveway.

I smiled holding the chocolates in my hand. I was really happy. Rin's smiling face popped into my head, and I couldn't help but blush and smile. Even if this was just obligatory chocolate, I was still happy that I had gotten it.

**Luki POV **

I saw just at home sitting on the couch watching some TV, when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to go answer it, but when I opened the door, there was no one there. Looking around I noticed a flash of yellow and a white fluffy bow from behind a tree across the street. Then I spotted a little red box on my doorstep. Picking it up, I opened the lid, and saw that it was filled with chocolates. I smiled. What a nice little gift.

**A/N So, how was it? Questions, comments, corrections, feel free to tell me! **

**Yeah very little Luki in this chapter. I think the plot will move a bit faster in the next chapter, and there's a major time skip. **

**So, my mom finally found out about me writing these things, and she found out that's the reason why I'm on my computer and phone for so long. (Well, half of the time, I'm watching anime, but you know I write on the computer too.) So I told her that my friends proofread my story for me, and then she said it was fine, but that I should have my teachers proofread it too. -.- WHAT?! NO FREAKING WAY IS THAT EVAR GONNA HAPPEN! And then she took it a step farther and said that I should have me CHALLENGE teacher proofread it. I don't know if I've already mentioned this before… but my challenge teacher is a cat obsessed psycho! SHE HAD A TRANSGENDER THREE LEG CAT BUT THEN IT DIED SO SHE GOT ANOTHER THREE LEG CAT! Dx I have absolutely nothing against cats, but… she's just WEIRD! DX aldkfjldkajflkdjasflkj**

**Ok rant. **

**I feel quite worn out, and I'll attempt to post the next chapter sooner, but no promises. **

**Sorry. **

**Reviews**

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik**

lol. Luki is prob my favorite character, next to Piko. XP I haven't really developed him very much yet, but I'm planning to.

**GUARDIAN ANGEL in training**

yeah I know Len was a OOC in this character. He's usually much more quiet, and more controlled. But love makes you do stupid things.

**And thanks to Kagami Star, Evangeline Vasquez, and for favoirting and following. XD**

**Ok. From this point on I'm thinking of just replying to all reviews through PMs. It's easier, and to be honest I'm just lazy XP. **

**Once again sorry for not updating for so long, and make sure you eat at least one cookie before the next time I update! (Which shouldn't be too hard seeing that the next time I update could very well be a few months from ) **

**Well, that's all for now, **

**Until next time...**

**Bye Bye! **

**-Mimi **


End file.
